


Meritocracy

by oddsbodkins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, No Beta, Scuffed Political Philosophy, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, family au, this is not a shipping fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsbodkins/pseuds/oddsbodkins
Summary: Dream is more successful than he'd ever imagined - but there's one thing that's been bothering him. Technoblade, his biggest rival, the Acolyte of the Blood God and King of the Arena, went missing last spring, just before Dream got the chance to duel him. Without that one achievement to pave his way, all the following victories have felt cheap.So, Dream hired some goons to dig Technoblade up and pester him into coming back to the Capitol, for one last showdown. Easy enough, right?(DreamSMP/MCYT medieval AU / basically just an excuse to write The Boys™)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dream Team - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Comments: 147
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

It was a big day.

The morning sun was bright, the sky clear and blue, the breeze just the right side of cool and refreshing as it tugged on his hood. Dream jiggled his knee where he slouched on the steps, fiddling with a coin as he waited to meet his greatest rival and erstwhile enemy for the first time.

There had been a lot of buildup to this, if only in his head. It almost felt like everybody else had forgotten the name of Technoblade, over the summer that he’d been gone - Dream had been quickly rising through the ranks this past spring, eyes on Techno’s heels, only for the man to vanish just as Dream was poised to usurp him.

Nobody knew what had happened, only that those close to him were assured of his safety. Rumors abounded - Techno had died, Techno had been kidnapped, his enemies had finally managed to see him gone - fortunately Dream hadn't been quite so prominent, then, that any of the accusations were lobbed his way - but still, like any fan, admirer, or envier, he had keenly felt the King's absence.

And Dream had only kept going from there, rising to new heights of popularity and success, even as it seemed the name of Technoblade had faded completely from the collective consciousness. The public was fickle, that wasn’t a shock. But with every accomplishment, it had nagged at him, that there was one thing he had never managed.

Technoblade would always be better than him, unless he was able to prove otherwise.

And so here he was. It had been quite a bit of money - not a concern, he had more money than he knew what to do with, these days - and time - which was less plentiful - but this should be it. The men that he’d hired had assured him that today was the day to meet the great, the vaunted Blade.

Now he just had to kill some time.

He spun the coin through the air and caught it, pinning it against the warm stone of the stairs as he leaned back on his palms and tilted his head up towards the sun. It didn’t achieve much - oh, did he miss the days when he could go out without a mask and feel the sun on his face - but that was fine. It was the exchange he made for what he’d been given. And he could always go out in disguise, if he really just needed to escape.

That was, after all, the reason he protected his privacy so fiercely in the first place - if the day ever came where he needed to be barefaced and anonymous, recognition wouldn’t be a concern.

He’d gotten some glances as people had walked by, but that was another silver lining to his popularity, that plenty of imitators were out about the streets, so that he didn’t seem so strange or noteworthy (though perhaps a little cringeworthy.) Techno had inspired the same levels of mania at his peak, he remembered: when the man had come out of nowhere and begun to absolutely dominate the Monday Competitions, he’d been the recipient of love and hate of equally manic measure.

People had been desperate to see the man under the mask, desperate to be noticed - but that wasn’t really in Techno’s blood, and perhaps that’s why he’d responded so differently from Dream. While Dream had leaned into the curiosity, embraced it, Techno had -

Well, Techno had disappeared.

So it went.

The sounds of feet passing by faded into the background until one pair didn’t pass, but came to a stop just in front of him. He cracked an eye open, peering through the slit in his mask. And there, standing in front of him and looking bored and impatient, was Technoblade.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, he’d never actually seen the man before, so he was relying on descriptions and drawings that he’d seen from his agents.

Dream wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting of such a warrior, so loved and feared that to invoke his name was akin to pleading with a merciless God. A hulking brute, perhaps, to merit being called “The Pig.” Somebody athletically slim and lithe, after Dream’s own build, in the manner of somebody who had dedicated every aspect of their life to becoming a superior warrior. He’d expected a crown and robe at the very least, that being The Blade’s signature wardrobe.

The man in front of him had none of that, though Dream had been assured this was Technoblade, well and true. He couldn’t tell if he was disappointed, or just confused.

For one, the man was lanky. Tall and skinny, dressed in rough-spun farmer’s wear with a straw hat to cover his long pink braid and blood-red eyes. His collar was left undone, and Dream could just make out a sunburn splotching the otherwise fair skin. He looked every inch the disguised princeling on some ill-advised trip to the countryside, but his hand was rough with calluses and firm as he reached out to shake Dream’s own.

His face was fine and delicate, which was perhaps the strangest thing about him. No broken nose, no scars from past defeats – it was almost as if the legends were true, and Techno had sprung forth from the Nether fully formed, already a warrior of the highest caliber. He had high, aristocratic cheekbones that gave him a vaguely haughty expression. In the shade of his hat, framed in such a way, his eyes smoldered like embers.

But that was surely just a trick of the light.

It felt strange - to finally be face-to-face with his greatest rival, and neither of them were wearing armor. It was certainly not how he’d imagined this meeting going.

“Dream, I’m assumin’?” Techno said, tipping his head to the side as his hand slipped away.

“That’s what they call me,” Dream replied easily, moving his own hands to his pockets and leaning back on his heels. “And you’re Technoblade, right?”

“Mm, yep. Though I _am_ in disguise, right now, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say that overmuch. Call me… Carl.”

The Blood God’s Greatest Acolyte was standing in front of him, a day he’d been dreading and anticipating and hoping for as long as he’d been aware of the man - and he wanted Dream to call him Carl.

Alright.

Dream rolled his neck, a nervous tic he was trying to get rid of, and shrugged. “Sure. I assume you know why I asked you here?”

“Yeah, your goons said something about a duel to the death, or shenanigans of that nature. To be honest, I don’t really care about that kind of stuff right now, but they were _very_ persistent. So, how do you want to do this? I was hoping to get back home before sundown, so I could maybe get a lil’ more farmin’ in before dark.”

“Oh, you want to - _today_ \- I mean sure, if you’re - wait, did you say _farming_?” Dream responded incredulously.

“Yeah. I’ve been farmin’ potatoes. I figured you already knew that, considerin’ your goons found me ’n all.”

“They said you were _on_ a farm, not that you were the one doing the _farming_. Why on earth would you be… I’m sorry, _what_?”

Dream wasn’t at his most eloquent, and the bit of him that wasn’t stunned into non-function felt dismay that he wasn’t presenting the cool and collected facade he’d intended for their first meeting.

“Well, potatoes and pumpkins, I guess. I’m mainly in it for the potatoes, that bein' the competition and all, but you gotta maintain some crop diversity. Wouldn’t be good to wear out the soil, or get wiped out by the frailties of monocultures.” Technoblade leaned forward slightly, peering into Dream’s mask. “That’s quite the get up, by the way.”

“It’s my fighting gear. Where’s … do you even have yours? I guess since you’re a … _farmer …_ now, it would make sense to dress like one, but surely _that’s_ not what you’re fighting in.” Dream’s tone was half-pleading. Even if he did manage to set up a duel and get Techno into the arena today, _what_ was the point if the man was … well, he wanted to say cosplaying as a peasant, but Technoblade did seem quite serious about the whole charade.

_Potatoes_? Was echoing in the back of his head, a chorus of stunned disbelief, but he squished those thoughts down to freak out about later. This was an important conversation, strange as it might be.

“Oh, sure. Got the crown and everything right here,” Techno said, reaching back to pat his rucksack comfortably.

“Ok. Well, uh, I’ve got a sponsor who’s interested in hosting a duel between the two of us, if you’d like to go meet with him. I’m gonna have to say, though, I don’t know if we’ll be able to do it today. He has to set it up and all.”

Techno frowned. “Why’m I even here, then?”

“Well, I didn’t know if you were going to agree to the duel or not, so I wanted to meet you first before setting it up – “

“Of course I’m amiable to some blood sports,” Techno said dismissively, waving a hand. “And like I said, your goons were getting annoying. Could’ve at least had the decency to set the duel up before draggin’ me all the way out here.”

“I’m… sorry?” Dream said, a little lost.

“Mm.” Techno hummed. He’d been turning as if to leave, but looking a little more closely at Dream, he sighed and turned back. “If I leave now, you’re not gonna stop bothering me, are you?”

“I mean, if you _really_ don’t want to do it, there’s not much that I can…”

“But if you’ve come after me, there’ll probably be others. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a day off ‘n maintain my reputation. I don’t intend to be farmin’ potatoes _forever_ , after all, so best make sure I have somethin’ to come back to.”

“If you’re out of practice, surely you don’t think you’d be _beating_ me?” Dream said, catching a thread in the conversation that was both amusing and a little frustrating. “You know who I am, right? Not to sound egotistical, here, but I’m not just some _guy_.”

“Oh sure, sure. Dream the Wonder Boy, top of the leaderboards, beloved of the masses. Yeah, word of you has reached even the backwaters, no need to worry. I’m takin’ you plenty seriously.”

“Alright.” Dream subsided reluctantly, not entirely sure that Techno _was_ taking this seriously – the man had a disconcerting deadpan humor that him difficult to judge.

“Let’s get moving then, shall we? Where’s this sponsor of yours?”

“Ah, yes, ok. Um, he’s up at the castle, would you… could you maybe change before we get there? I’ve got a fair amount of clout, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to bully the guards into allowing some farmer to walk around the grounds unsupervised.”

Techno shook his head in mock disappointment. “Class based discrimination strikes once again. What’s the difference between a man in a straw hat and a man in a crown, I ask you? There is none. I am only ever myself.” He swept the hat off his head with a flourish. When Dream didn’t respond, trying to judge whether or not this was another bit, Techno sighed and replaced the hat, shifting his pack uncomfortably. “I’m kiddin’, of course. Produce me a place to change and I will don my finery, that the royals might not be made uncomfortable by my homely presence.”

“Good. Great. Um, follow me.” Dream slipped into the crowd around them, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Techno was still following, and together, they set off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on longer and longer chapters - trying to get back in the swing of fanfiction writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for my mental image of Techno (in this fic at least) goes to "The Channel Without A Name" on YT, who is also @WolfyTheWitch on Twitter. Specifically, their "Everybody Loves Me" Animatic. It is v good and you should check it out :)

Dream had a small collection of bolt holes scattered across the city, another byproduct of excessive wealth and a fierce desire to protect his privacy. They were meant for such a situation where he would need to quickly hide or to grab necessities and escape the city. This wasn’t, he mused, eyes on the wall as he listened to the muffled noise of Techno changing behind him, exactly the use for this space that he’d had in mind. His feet beat lightly against the kitchen cabinets, perched upon the counter as he was.

There was a clatter of metal on the floor, and Dream glanced over his shoulder before he could catch himself. Fortunately, Techno was fully dressed again, and muttering to himself as he fished his crown out from where it’d rolled underneath a chair.

“Doing alright over there?” Dream called, after turning to face the wall once more.

“Peachy,” Techno replied sourly. Dream chuckled.

There were footsteps behind him. “Forgot how much of a hassle this getup is,” the other man grumbled. “Curse my past self’s flair for dramatics, and my present self’s weakness to peer pressure. Shoulda just stayed in my farmin’ clothes.”

Dream couldn’t tell if this was directed his way, or otherwise meant to solicit a reply, so he just stayed quiet. Finally the footsteps came to a stop directly behind him, and there was a rustle of cloth as Techno said dryly, “You can turn around now - I’m decent.”

So Dream turned, as sent up the latest in a series of a thousand blessings that his mask hid his expressions, because - well.

Yes, Technoblade the farmer had been less than impressive, so much so that Dream had really had his doubts about this being _the_ Techno. But in a royal gown, crown perched upon his head, loose white tunic tucked into fitted black trousers - yes, _that_ was Technoblade.

Dream cleared his throat. “Right. Um. You look… you look good. Um.”

He resisted the urge to rub at his neck.

“I look ridiculous,” Techno drawled, “But people don’t take you seriously as a fighter if you don’t look a little bit silly.”

Dream paused. “Do you think that I look silly, then?” He asked, a little put out.

“Very,” Techno said, leaning in and flicking Dream’s mask lightly. “You look like a bleach-stained goblin. You look like a plate got glued to your face and you can’t figure out how to get it off. You look like you wanted to be a ninja but got your clothes in the wrong color. You look like - “

Dream rolled his eyes and batted Techno’s hand away. “Alright, I get it, I get it. Pig-man.” He muttered the last bit petulantly, earlier bedazzlement forgotten, and slid off the counter to head for the door.

“Oh, Pig-man, haven’t heard that one before.” Techno deadpanned back. “Give me a second.”

Dream paused at the door and glanced back, realization striking him as he caught a glimpse of ivory white in Techno’s hands. Right, how could he forget? The last piece of the iconic costume.

A white mask modeled after a Piglin skull – one that was rumored to be an _actual_ Piglin skull, specifically the skull of the monster that had murdered Techno’s parents when he was young. Technoblade had never confirmed or denied those rumors, as far as Dream knew. And the young warrior could comfortably say that yeah, the thing looked much more intimidating in person.

“Dramatics.” Techno repeated dryly, once the mask was secure. Dream shrugged, and then on a passing whim, took a few steps over until he was in the other man’s space, then flicked the bone mask in return.

“Bacon,” he said with a smug grin.

“Oh, _really_ haven’t heard _that_ one. What _originality_ ,” Techno scoffed, and Dream just laughed as he led him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. _Why_ does Techno _talk_ in _italics_ oh my _Lord_  
>  2\. 69 Kudos, nice  
> 3\. Would y’all like me to upload 500 - 1500 words frequently, or about 5k words infrequently? 'Cause I was considering uploading this last night but felt like it wasn't a really satisfying length yet. Since I thrive on validation, I might just go with the former, idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

This man was definitely a strange one, Techno thought to himself, as he ducked under another slightly-too-low archway in one of the rambling alleys that bound the underbelly of the city together. Dream moved with absolute confidence, clearly familiar with the busy, dirty labyrinth. Techno just tried to keep mud from splattering the hem of his robe and avoid running into anybody.

“Couldn’t have gone through here _before_ I changed into all of this, hm? This thing is a pain to clean,” he murmured to Dream, having to step a little closer to avoid a traveling merchant and his pack-llamas.  
  


“This is faster,” Dream replied. “Besides, less people will recognize us, around here.”

“More people likely to stab us, though.”

“You’re _the_ Technoblade,” Dream tossed over his shoulder, tone teasing. “If you die to some knife in an alleyway, then you don’t deserve your reputation.”

“Look, it’s not the fear of injury,” Techno complained, stepping around a pile of steaming dung and grimacing at the cloud of flies that his motion disturbed, “It’s the _effort_. First ya gotta try and _talk_ to ‘em, then ya gotta try ’n keep ‘em _alive_ , ‘cause they don’t exactly approve of _manslaughter_ around these parts, then ya gotta wait for the _cops_ or they’ll just come and arrest ya later - it’s just, it’s a whole ordeal.”

“Be less flashy, then, so you don’t get targeted.”

“Walk in the street like a normal person, then, so it’s not a problem.” Techno raised his voice in exasperation, attracting a few glances. The fortunate thing about wearing a mask, though, was that once he looked back, the sunken pits of his eye-sockets quickly convinced those passerby to look away once more.

A slightly mean smirk curved across his lips. He _had_ missed being intimidating, all told. It was just… satisfying. In a manner.

“Anyways,” Dream said after a beat, “Have you heard of somebody called Mr. Beast?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s the guy that makes money from throwing around money, right? Has all those parties and events.”

“Amongst other things. I’m friends with one of his - well, I’m friends with this guy named Karl who happens to be in Mr. Beast’s inner circle, and through a series of circumstances, Mr. Beast has offered to fund a duel between the two of us.” Dream dodged around a woman hanging up her laundry, and Techno realized with some surprise that they were cutting through the courtyard of a homely apartment complex. The other man kept moving before Techno could comment. “Prize pool of a hundred thousand coins to the victor, and he’ll set the whole thing up, on the condition that he receives all proceeds from ticket sales and the like.”

“Oh,” Techno frowned slightly in surprise. “That’s much more of a setup than I’d anticipated. You said _how_ many coins?”

“A hundred thousand - crazy, right? I think it’s to up the stakes, you know, get people’s attention. Personally, I’m content with beating you in whatever format, but if this what works, then whatever.” Dream shrugged.

Techno hummed. “Hundred thousand coins. That’s a lot of potatoes,” he remarked after a moment of consideration.

Dream laughed in surprise. “That is a _lot_ of potatoes,” he agreed, voice conveying a smile that his mask otherwise hid.

Techno stooped under another archway and then suddenly, unexpectedly, they were blinking at the sunlight, out on a main thoroughfare once more.

He hadn’t really missed the frenetic energy and chaos of the city. It was soothing, before, but now that he’d spent so much time on his farm… well, there was a quiet and calm space inside his heart, now, that shied away from the curious stares and chatter.

He’d be returning to this, one day. That had always been his intention.

It was a strangely disquieting thought.

The city was built on a very moderate hill, inclined just enough that the royal grounds were visible from every angle, the hub from which all avenues ran out. The arena sat just below the palace, in the midst of the market district. Reorienting himself, Techno could see that Dream had led them past it already.

That was a relief. The faster he could get in and out of here, the better.

Instead, they now stood across the street from the palace gates. These were largely unchanged since Techno’s departure - he hadn’t spent much time at the palace, Arena Champion though he was, as the royals couldn’t quite figure out their response to his _pretend_ royalty. They found it offensive and amusing by turns. This distance was fine with him - he wasn’t exactly a warrior because he _enjoyed_ socialization.

That is to say - he much preferred violence as a means of communication.

He hummed to himself as Dream led them up to the gates. The guards stared, as well, as taken aback with the pair of them as any of the people on the street. Techno fancied he could almost feel the web of rumors spreading at his back, sticky and clinging and ready to drag him down into the murky depths of societal expectations. He sighed again and tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword.

While the man was strange, he _did_ have to hand it to Dream - he could be charming. They were through the gates quicker than Techno had ever managed before, at least without an explicit invitation.

He remembered complaining to Will about it, before - he was really only ever in the palace to visit his brother, anyways, and all the royal hullabaloo made that annoyingly difficult - but Will had just laughed and told him to be less threatening, then, which they _both_ knew was next to an impossibility.

He could always take the skull mask off.

He frowned in consideration, then shrugged. Nah. It was fine.

And so they proceeded, trailed by an ever-growing gaggle of guards until Dream shoved Techno behind a tapestry that _apparently_ masked a secret tunnel, and they popped out again into some sunny, distant courtyard. Techno turned to stare at Dream, who paused when he realized the other man wasn’t following.

“How on earth do you know about all this stuff? I don’t think I’ve ever met somebody so good at sneakin’ around.”

Dream took a second to reply. “I dunno, I… guess I just like knowing my way around a place, especially if I’m spending a lot of time in it. In case anything happens.”

“I would argue that if you have a sword, and you’re good with it, you don’t need to worry about that.” Techno said. Then a thought seemed to occur to him. “Of course, I’m also great at navigation, bein’ a human compass ’n all. Don’t get me wrong.”

“Of course,” Dream said, getting there was some kind of joke here, but unsure if they were friends enough for him to poke at it.

He was saved from having to reply, in any case, by a loud, red whirlwind tumbling into the courtyard that they were currently occupying.

  
  
“I’m telling you, Tubbo, we almost had it! There must be a secret chest or something, because I am absolutely _certain_ the disks are in that room. For fuck’s sake, I _watched_ Dream carry them - oh, shit.” He came to a stop.

“What was that last bit?” A second voice asked from the shadow of the doorway, from which emerged another young man, one with messy brown hair and a cheerful smile that faltered upon registering the other occupants of the courtyard. Both newcomers were wearing the uniform of unassigned palace squires.

“Tommy?” Technoblade asked incredulously.

“ _Techno_?”

“Do you two know each other? And yeah, _what_ was that about disks, Tommy?” Dream butted in.

“Hey, Dream, it’s so good to see you!” Tubbo chimed it, not-so-subtly grabbing Tommy’s arm and trying to drag him along. “We weren’t saying anything about any disks, rights, Tommy? I don’t even know what a disk is! Sorry, we’d love to chat, but we’ve got to be going - “

“Hang on, hang on, Tubbo.” Tommy shook his friend off. “Techno, what’re you _doing_ here?”

“I could ask you the same question, I guess.” Techno remarked absently. Then, with a hint of a smile, “You’ve gotten taller - the uniform suits you.”

“Oh, well,” Tommy blushed and blustered. “Of course it does! I’m a big man now, Techno, I’ll have you know. But yeah, they let me in the squire program a little bit ago. Me ’n Tubbo here - did you meet him, before you left? We’re something like partners in crime, these days. Tubbo, this is Techno. I’ve told you about him.”

“I heard about _the_ Technoblade before you told me about him, Tommy,” Tubbo huffed, even as Dream muttered, “Not something _like_ partners in crime.”

“What was that, Dream?” Techno asked quietly as the two boys bickered.

“I’m just saying, the two of you _are_ criminals. You know, in case you’d forgotten,” Dream said, this time loudly enough for his voice to carry. Tommy looked back over at them, eyes widening into what Wilbur affectionately called his, “Oh shit” face. Which was interesting.

Techno sighed, and got the feeling that he’d just been pulled into another one of Tommy’s messes. Which was just great, ‘cause that meant he’d have to take even _more_ time off of farmin' potatoes.

“Oh, Dream, big man - no need to do this now! We can, uh, talk! Later! Maybe in, uh, _different company_ , if you know what I mean. Don’t want to keep you right now - you seem busy! Techno,” Tommy walked over and clapped him on the arm, “Good to see you, hope we get to talk again before you head home! If not, give Phil my best. Make sure you go and see Wilbur, at least, yeah? He’s been a little off his rocker, recently, could probably use the reality check. Alright, well, I’ll be seeing you!” And in a mirror of earlier, Tommy hurried out the courtyard, dragging Tubbo by the arm even as the other boy protested it as unnecessary treatment.

There was a moment of silence.

“Dream, what did Tommy do?” Techno asked mildly.

“I think I’d like to know how you two know each other, first,” Dream replied, equally mildly. Techno sighed.

“That bad, huh?” He asked, already having a sense of the answer. “Let’s deal with it later, then, I s’pose. Where’s this man of yours?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Dream responded, regaining some of his earlier good humor. “He’s just through here. Or, at least, he ought to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* oh, readers, we're really in it now.
> 
> Odds, I hear you say, two updates in one day? Totaling a completely mediocre 2420 words? That's crazy! And I reply - yes! Admire me more! Never ask me for anything, ever again! Even if you didn't ask for it in the first place!
> 
> ... jokes, lmao.
> 
> So, we've got Tommy and Tubbo, we've got Wilbur on the horizon, we've got some pending interactions with Karl (and Quackity? o.o) in the next chapter, and I've got some ideas bouncing around about Eret and jschlatt and just, the entirety of the L'Manburg arc that I've got to consider. Ideally I get the whole gang in here, but the gang is... rather extensive. Wildly extensive. And I have not outlined this, so we're all gonna have to see where it's going.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoyed :) as always, comments and kudos are what keep me going, so I appreciate anybody and everybody who leaves them. Thank you! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Beast was not, in fact, present in his office when they arrived. His secretary had explained, looking harried and moderately impatient, that he was out on a multi-day trip to scout some talent in a distant village, and as such would not be able to receive them immediately. Karl was present, however, and Dream quickly redirected them towards the other man’s office.

“Karl’s a nice guy,” Dream commented absently as they wound their way through endless hallways, servants, aides, and other palace paraphernalia. “You’ll like him.”

“Mm, I’m not really… what’d you call a people person,” Technoblade replied.

“You’ll find him likable?” Dream tried, and Techno shrugged with a sigh. Plenty of people were _likable_ , it was just getting along with ‘em that was the problem.

Karl’s office was nearly as busy as his absent overlord’s. The young man perched at the eye of the storm seemed perfectly in control, however - relaxed, even, directing the chaos with an easy grin. He was wearing a tunic in conflicted shades of muted purple and green, with a spiral rune in the middle, and somehow managed to pick them out immediately, even amidst the chaos.

  
Though, Dream’s own bright green gear probably helped with that.

“Dream! Hey, how’re you?”

“Hey Karl,” Dream replied warmly, sauntering forward to lean against the desk. “I’m doing pretty good - ah, well, let me just introduce you to my companion. Techno?”

Technoblade had been hovering near the doorway, uncertain and rather reluctant to brave the chaos, but with Dream so neatly turning the attention on him he had no choice but to join the two with an awkward smile. “Ah, hallo.”

“Technoblade?” Karl raised his eyebrows in surprise, and after a moment leaned back in his chair. “So you _did_ find him, then. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yeah, well, hunting people down is kinda my _job_ so,” Dream scoffed and folded his arms. “Of course I found him.”

“I, uh, thought you hired goons for that?” Techno asked, then regretted it when Dream’s shoulders tensed and a smile bloomed across Karl’s face.

“Dream, you _hired_ hunters? _You_? What, were you too busy signing autographs? Afraid that your adoring fans would get lonely if you took a break from the ring?” He laughed, and though Dream appeared to be pouting, the Hunter didn’t actually seem offended. “I was wondering how you were gonna manage finding Techno while also keeping up with your career. I’m glad to see that you got it all figured out,” Karl said more sincerely.

“I mean, it’s not like I was _that_ difficult to find.” Techno ventured again, unable to help it. The other two stared at him.  
  


“I’m just sayin’, I have _pink hair_ , an’ it’s not like I changed my name or anythin’. I was just… not here. Like an extended vacation. I didn’t think people would freak out about it like they did,” he finished with a shrug.

“You were _farming potatoes_ , Techno. Of _course_ nobody would think to look for you there.”

“They would if they had more than two braincells,” Techno muttered, while Karl said at the same time, “You were _what_?”

“He was farming potatoes. Right?” Dream continued when Karl just blinked at him in shock. “Like, weird, right?”

“It was for an _enchantment_ ,” Techno complained.

  
“Didn’t you say it was just to beat some guy at growing more potatoes?”

“Ok, well, yeah, maybe it _turned into_ that, but the important thing is that it was all _initially_ just to enchant my sword, which makes _perfect_ sense.”

“What enchantment?” Karl asked, bewildered but also intrigued.

“Well, you see - “ Techno started, but Dream waved a hand and cut him off.

“Look, ok, I know I got us off topic, but it is actually kinda important that we get down to business right away, especially if you wanna get out of here quickly, Techno.”

“Oh, right,” Techno said after a beat. He felt vaguely disappointed that he wouldn't get to explain his Potato War to what seemed to be a sympathetic ear, but the other man had a point.

“What business?” Karl asked, then answered his own question before the other two could, “Gotta be that duel you and Jimmy were talking about, right? Now that you’ve actually found him and all.”

“That’s exactly it,” Dream’s friendly tone shifted to something cooler, more businesslike, and with that the two of them got down to negotiations.

Techno sat off to the side, half-forgotten, and watched them thoughtfully.

“That won’t work,” he interjected, maybe an hour into their meeting. Dream and Karl both turned to him, a little startled.

“What won’t?” Dream asked.

“Weapons. You prefer different weapons than me, but it wouldn’t be considered equitable if we got to choose different weapon sets, an’ it won’t be considered fair if we stick with a weapon set that favors one or the other. If we both used axes and shields, for example, you’d be better off than I, since I favor a sword/bow combo ’n all.”

“Hm. You’re right in that I favor an axe and shield - and a crossbow if it’s an option - but honestly, I’d be fine just doing a sword and bow as well. I’m confident in my training.” Dream’s voice was excessively chipper. Techno didn’t trust it one bit.

“We’ll alternate between my preferred gear and your preferred gear. You were saying ten rounds, right? We can coin flip to see who goes first.”

“Is that really necessary? I dragged you into this in the first place. I see your point in switching gear, but really, we can at _least_ just go with your kit first.” Dream tried again.

Was this a mind game? Techno frowned, but after a second decided that he just… didn’t really care. “Coin flip,” he repeated, and said nothing more. Dream stared in his direction, but was obviously difficult to read under the mask. Karl didn’t seem to particularly care.

“Coin flip,” he agreed with a smile. “Any other concerns?”

“Nah. You seem like you’ve got the rest figured out.”

“Ok then,” Karl's eyes unfocused and he folded his hands on the desk as he thought. “Well, I think that’s it, then? I’ll have to get a hold of Jimmy, of course, to get his official go ahead, but that shouldn’t be too difficult. And once we have that, we’ll get this all set up as quickly as possible, since I know that’s a preference of yours. Is there anything else?”

There was a pause, and Dream shifted as if he was about to say something, but they were interrupted by the door opening.

“Karl, did you see - “ A young man with a mop of black hair and wearing a formal suit had bumped the door open, eyes on a sheaf of paper in his hands. He glanced up and froze as he registered that more people than just Karl were in the room.

“Hi, sorry, I didn’t realize - “ His eyes caught on Techno’s and held. “Uh _, Technoblade?_ ” The boy squeaked.

Techno tipped his head to the side and considered him. “Do I know you?” He asked, frowning.

“Yeah, um,” Karl coughed. “Dream, Technoblade, this is my friend Quackity, he’s our current Minister of Affairs - “

“Quackity? Oh, that’s right, _Quackity_!” Technoblade snapped his fingers, and the Quackity in question jumped at the noise. “You were in the Monday Competitions, right! I remember you. You ’n Junky Janker were that team that was always runnin' away.” He laughed.

“Yeah, yep, that was uh, me - “ Quackity also laughed, weakly, edging back towards the door in what failed to be a surreptitious manner. “You, um, killed me! A whole bunch! Good times. I definitely miss it and, uh, do not have nightmares about your face! At all!” His smile trembled at the edges, and his eyes darted around the room.

“An’ you’re a bureaucrat now. Seems fitting,” Techno snorted.

Quackity laughed again, the sound verging on a punctuated shriek. Behind his back, his grasping hand finally made contact with the doorknob. “Yeah, um, crazy how those things happen, so good to see you again, OK, I’m gonna leave now talk to you later Karl _bye_!” The door slammed shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence.

“What a friendly guy,” Techno remarked brightly, and Dream had to turn and stifle his wheeze while Karl choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love techno and quackity lol. especially the one where techno walks up behind quackity like “don’t worry, we’re best friends!! :D ” then quackity turns around, screams, and logs out. i die :’)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're tellin me a _shrimp_ fried this rice?

When they left the meeting, the angle of the sunlight was starting to recede again - midafternoon, if Techno had to guess, just before the day started to die down into evening proper. The city was still bustling; it was that stretch of time between lunch hour and the end of the work day, where one rush never really ended before the next began.

Dream stretched out his arms as they walked. Or well, _Dream_ walked; Techno just kinda followed, for lack of anything better to do.

“Hate having to do that kind of stuff,” the Hunter remarked companionably. “Karl’s a great guy, don’t get me wrong, but it’s definitely not my favorite part of the job. Nothing like a good fight, wouldn't you say?”

“I s’pose,” Techno said, own shoulders uncomfortably tense under the robe. He wasn’t quite used to all this sitting around, anymore, nor the heavy mantle. His mask was also starting to feel confining, after so long of not needing to wear it.

“Well,” Dream continued, when it became apparent that Techno wouldn’t elaborate, “I’m starved. Wanna go get some food? Or were you gonna head out right away?”

Techno hummed. “Yeah, I could eat. Seems like I have some business to handle in the city, anyways.”

“Right, right… Tommy, yeah? Crazy that you two are, um, brothers. Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Of a kind.” Techno slid a glance Dream’s way, scrutinizing the slick, expressionless surface of his mask, and eventually sighing. “You want me to tell you about it, don’t you.”

“It would be nice,” Dream’s voice was back to that overly chipper, wheedling tone. Techno didn’t quite like it. Dream was… well, in another person that kind of ingratiating charm would be enough to make him dislike them entirely - Dream seemed to be good-natured, though. It almost reminded him of Wilbur - who also was in possession of disgusting amounts of charm and not much hesitance in deploying that to further his own ends.

Wilbur was his brother, though. Dream was very much not.

“Mm. Treat me to lunch then, green boy.”

“What, do you not have money?”

“Why would I spend my own money when I have such a _kind_ and _generous_ guide to provide for me?”

“Well, I am those things,” Techno could hear the grin in Dream’s voice, “For sure. Alright, _pig_ boy, follow me. I hope you like pizza - Karl owns a place around here.”

“ _Karl_ does?” Techno arched one of his eyebrows. “Kind of a weird cross-specialization, isn’t that? Government bureaucrat ‘n restauranteur?”

“I mean, you’re one of the country’s best warriors, and apparently you dropped that to become a _potato_ _farmer_ , so it’s not like you have much room to talk.”

Techno laughed. “Alright, fair point.”

Hutt’s Pizza was a bustling little bistro conveniently located nearby and - apparently operated by a llama. Techno stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing it.

  
Not like, a talking llama. Or an anthropomorphic llama. A normal, regular llama. It bleated peevishly at him when he made eye contact for too long, and some instinct told him to avert his gaze even as Dream brushed past him and snagged a chair at the first available table.

“Dream,” he said lowly, taking his own seat after a moment, but tension still keeping his muscles coiled. “What.”

“What what?”

“What. Is _that_? Why is there a llama behind the counter?”

“She’s cooking the pizzas, of course.”

“You’re telling me a _llama_ runs this place?”

“A llama? Don’t be absurd. No, this is _Hutt’s_ Pizza, Techno, obviously not _Llama’s_ pizza. Hutt’s back there.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Techno followed the direction that he was pointing, but –

“There’s only a fish tank back there.”

“Yeah. Hutt.” Of course Techno couldn’t make out Dream’s expression behind the mask, but by his tone could tell Dream thought he was being intentionally oblivious.

“Hutt is… the fish?”

“Well obviously.”

“ _How is that_ – Ok.” Techno took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “A llama cooks the pizza and a fish does the management. Alright. That’s fine. I wasn’t that hungry anyways.” He reached under his Piglin skull mask to scrub at his face tiredly. When he looked back up, a pizza had manifested before them.

He clamped his mouth shut on a muffled scream. Dream, meanwhile, was already pulling a piece out with great leisure. A privacy ward snapped up around their table, and once it was in place (obscuring them from prying eyes and ears) the other man loosened his own mask enough to eat under it.

When no more strange and impossible things happened in the next minute, Techno sighed deeply and reached for his own slice.

It was actually _really_ good pizza.

He hated the city.

-

“So, Techno,” Dream started, once they had put a good dent in the meal.

“Yes?”

“Tommy’s your… brother. And then you mentioned a Wilbur, as well? I didn’t realize that you had a family in town – you certainly don’t look alike.” It wasn’t the most subtle fishing, but Techno didn’t seem like a man with the patience for subtlety.

This was proven not a moment later when Techno snorted, setting down his napkin and leaning back in his chair. “Yeah, he’s adopted. We all are. Phil picked Tommy up, oh, about ten years ago? And then he found me ‘n Wil about two years before that.”

“Oh, ok then. Uh, pardon my asking, but I… um. I thought that…” Dream trailed off as he tried to find a delicate way of phrasing his question.

“You thought my family was all dead, right? ‘Cause of this.” He tapped on his mask, fingernail clicking against the bone.

Dream winced. “…yes.”

“S’alright, it’s a common confusion. My birth parents are dead. I was adopted afterwards.”

“They were explorers,” Technoblade continued, head tipping slightly to the side and eyes unfocusing as he considered his past. “They’d dedicated themselves to exploring the uncharted wilds and figurin’ out the secrets of the Predecessors. Didn’t exactly want to cart me around with them, but the only other option was sticking me in an orphanage, so with them I went. One day, they were examining a Nether portal - you know what those are, right?”

Dream nodded mutely.

“They were examining an old, abandoned Nether portal. My mother had managed to buy a bit of obsidian at a nearby village, and it was just enough to repair the frame and light it. It was the first time they’d ever seen a Nether portal function, before. They were ecstatic.”

He paused, and sighed.

“You really don’t have to get into it, if this is…” Dream tried. Techno waved him off.

“It was a long time ago, and yeah, it’s not like the story’s a secret.” It took him a second to pick back up the thread of the story. “I was about eight. Old enough to handle myself, but young enough that I shouldn’t have to. They told me to hold down the camp, that they were just going to take a peek through the portal and see what was on the other side. They were gone for a day before I decided to go in after them.”

Dream fiddled with his drink. Techno had halted again, seemingly lost in reflection, but Dream struggled with the words to prompt him. This was certainly a more intense conversation he’d been anticipating, especially given that he’d known Techno for all of a few hours.

“And… were they…?” he tried. Techno’s eyes snapped back to his, the movement barely visible under the Piglin skull mask. After a moment the tension went out of him and a bitter kind of smile stole over his lips. The effect was unnerving.

“Yeah, they were very much dead. We had some bad luck – portal spawned in the middle of a red forest, and they didn’t know about wearin’ gold armor. Not that we could’ve afforded it, but maybe the knowledge would’ve given them some pause.” He shrugged. “Useless speculation, at this point. I saw their bodies with some Piglins hunched over ‘em and pretty much lost my mind. I had a sword – useless, rusty little thing they’d gotten me as a present from a wandering trader - so I stabbed the Piglins with it while their backs were still turned. Managed to kill one, but only wounded the other, so of course he stabbed me back. I ended up runnin’ through the Nether with a whole pack of mobs on my tail, bleedin’ and sobbin’ and all. Not my fondest memory, you could say.”

He paused, as if waiting for Dream’s response – as if there was a way Dream _could_ respond. Everything he was coming up with felt hopelessly trite. After a moment, Techno shrugged and moved on.

“That’s when I made my pact with the Blood God,” Techno said, flexing his hands absently, like he could still see the bloodstains. “They found me entertainin’. I probably woulda died in the Nether without their help - they directed me towards better weapons and taught me how to fight, and in return I slaughtered Piglin’s an’ Hoglins an’ whatever else I could find for ‘em. Blood for the Blood God, you know. As the saying goes.”

“How long were you in there?” Dream asked quietly.

Technoblade frowned in consideration. “I don’t really know. I’ve always just said a month, but there’s obviously no day or night in the Nether - I just slept whenever and wherever I found shelter - didn’t exactly keep track of how often that happened. Collected myself a bundle of odd goods by the time I left,” he snorted. “Ender pearls and wither skulls and stuff. It honestly wasn’t a bad Nether run, if you ignore the emotional trauma ’n all.”

“But - I mean clearly, you made it out.” Dream said after Techno stopped again, waving to indicate Techno's... well, everything.

“Oh, yeah. Stumbled across a lit portal one day. I had plenty of flint and steel at that point from sneaking around fortresses and looting chests, but I’d lost track of my original entry point. I just figured this was the same portal and it’d relit itself, or somethin’, so I hopped on through. It was _not_ the same portal,” he added wryly. “Popped out into this dark little cobblestone room. Couple of seconds later this door flew open and this guy came running in with a sword, saw me decked out in iron and gold with a sword of my own. I was practically feral by then, of course, so I threw down my pack and got ready to fight. But the strap caught my helmet, pulled it clean off, and that’s when he realized I wasn’t a Piglin and like, backed off.” He huffed. “Luckiest armor malfunction I ever had.”

“Why’s that?”

“Oh, well, that guy became my next dad. So, would’ve kinda bungled things if our first meetin’ involved stabbin’ each other.”

“Oh.” Dream blinked. “Well I’m uh, glad that worked out for you, then,” he said.

“Yeah, it did.” A slight smile curved across Techno’s face, the most relaxed expression he’d had since this conversation had started. “Phil’s great. An’ then we collected Wilbur ’n Tommy, and had a proper little household. At least, we did for a while.”

The smile vanished, leaving Techno’s demeanor all the more grave in its absence.

“You all left for the city?” Dream guessed. When Techno raised an eyebrow at him, Dream shrugged. “I know you were here for a few years, and Tommy was talking about Wilbur being around - it's not such a stretch of the imagination.”

“Yeah,” Techno scratched at his cheek. “I left first, always intendin’ to head back, but then I just kept winnin’ in the arena an’ the Blood God wanted me to stay. Then Will showed up, an’ I figured I should stick around for a little longer, make sure he got settled ’n all. It was once Tommy got here that I realized we’d left Phil all alone again, and figured it was time to head home for a bit.”

“How’d potatoes factor into all of this?” Dream asked, hoping to shift the mood of the conversation a bit.

“Oh, the _Potato War_ ,” Techno brightened, straightening up and becoming more animated. “Now _that_ is a story. Y’see, it all started ‘cause I needed some enchantments. And for those enchantments, I needed _potatoes_ ,” Techno clapped his hands together lightly and settled into the cadence of a seasoned storyteller. The distinction between this and the awkward, halting way he’d told his own story was… remarkable.

It was a difference that could probably be extrapolated to draw greater conclusions about the man. That thought sank into the bubbling mass of Dream's unconsciousness, bearing later examination.

“How do potatoes translate to enchantments?”

“You need ‘em for Hot Potato Books, of course. Don’t interrupt. Now, I needed a whole bunch’a potatoes for these books, but of course I didn’t see the point in buyin’ ‘em when I could just take the summer off and farm ‘em myself, since I wanted to spend more time with Phil ’n all, already. But!” Techno leaned in dramatically. “Then I found out that there’s whole _competitions_ to see who can farm the most of any crop, an’ I figured, how hard could it be? I was already in the top fifty just farmin’ as I was. So I decided to become the number one potato farmer in the country before I came back to the city. Y’know, just as a fun little diversion.”

“Of course you did,” Dream muttered. The other man didn’t seem to hear him, caught up in his story as he was.

“And it woulda been easy, too. I made it all the way to third place without any real resistance – all it took was optimizin’ my farm, which anybody with a functionin’ brain coulda done – then I hit second. I was hot on the trail of the reignin’ Potato King.”

Dream could tell that Techno was really getting into his story, now. Part of him wanted to interrupt and ask for a condensed version – he was not a particularly patient man – but another part of him was starting to get invested, strange as it was.

“And then what?”

“Well,” Techno lowered his voice conspiratorially. Dream unconsciously leaned in as well. “This was _war_ , let me remind you. So what was there to do, ‘cept for a little bit of _sabotage_ and _espionage_?” His drawl stretched the last few words out, malleable as taffy, and he leaned back with a smug grin. Dream snorted and leaned back as well, resuming his comfortable sprawl.

“How does one commit sabotage and espionage in the pursuit of potatoes?” He asked, playing into his role of audience member indulgently.

“I’ll tell you,” Techno’s eyes were practically sparkling with enthusiasm, in the eye-sockets of his mask. “First ya gotta hire yourself some _goons_.”

They passed the afternoon hours like that, trading stories over pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody. im so, so tired - fortunately the holidays are over and i can now Rest. have a chapter. <3
> 
> i'll probably be focusing on original work / my new star wars fic, Thumbnail, for the time being - but i did publish some other MCYT pieces since the last time I updated this fic, if y'all wanna check those out. obvs some crazy shit has been going down in the dreamsmp and my original approach to this fic is now rather outdated... but don't worry. the little Keebler elf in my brain is always shoving this stupid fucking jigsaw puzzle of plot points back together. we will have a Plot! by God, we will have a plot.
> 
> lastly, this setting of this chapter comes from this... [interaction](https://youtu.be/qw7f-GS8jCg)... between techno and karl jacobs. lol


	7. Chapter 7

“So why the whole… y’know. The getup?” Dream asked as they polished off the last of the pizza, waving a crust in Techno’s general direction.

“Why _your_ getup?” Techno shot back.

“I asked first.”

Techno sighed gustily, but acquiesced. “It’s a play on my attitudes towards governance. I didn’t expect that people would genuinely _like_ it; I mean, I look ridiculous.” He flicks his cape back behind his arm with some irritation.

“Really?” Dream tilted his head to the side in genuine surprise. “To be honest, it really goes with your whole… shtick. With the Blood God and all. I didn’t think it was some kind of joke.”

“Not quite a _joke_ ,” Techno hedged. “More like a… pointed satirization. I mean, I’m a commoner, after all. And if somebody like _me_ can put a crown on their head and a robe on their shoulders and _get away with it_ , just ‘cause I’m good at fightin’… well, I guess I was hopin’ to inspire more consideration in the populace.” Then he scowled. “But they can’t even figure out that _I’m_ not the Blood God, so maybe that was too much to hope.”

Perhaps that wasn’t a scowl so much as a pout, Dream reconsidered. It was a surprisingly cute expression, for all that bone mask concealed half of it.

“Mm,” Dream said eloquently. “So you’re opposed to the crown, then? That’s surprising to hear.”

“It’s not the crown in particular - and I’ve no desire to get thrown in jail today, so I’d prefer it if you didn’t go throwin’ that around - but yes, I am not a fan of … _governments_. Power corrupts, and all.”

“Well what’s the difference between you with a sword, and the king with his crown? You’re both just wielding forms of power.”

Techno nodded, not offended like Dream half-thought he’d be. Rather, it seemed like this was the response he’d been expecting. “Of course. _However_ , I am but one man. I can be killed, or captured, or manipulated - provided the right leverage. A _government_ , though - well _that_ is the multi-headed Hydra. Cut off one manifestation of it,” he mimed swinging his sword, “and not only will two more more crop up in its place, but then all the rest of the Hydra will turn on you. You get me?”

Dream pursed his lips. “I… think so.”

Techno drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. “It’s like… ok, imagine if you ran across me in some alleyway, and I was beatin’ somebody up. You try and stop me, and I die in the process. What’s the worst that happens? You might get put on trial for manslaughter, but ultimately, there’s no more Technoblades beatin’ up random bypassers in the dark - you followin’ along?”

“Um, yeah? I’d, uh, still prefer not to be arrested for manslaughter - “

Techno waved his hand and cut Dream off. “That’s beside the point. Alright. Now, imagine if you come across a _knight_ beatin’ some random dude in the alleyway. You stop ‘em. He dies in the process. What happens to you now?”

“I… get tried for treason,” Dream said slowly, starting to realize where Techno was going with this.

“And you’re probably bein’ tried by one of the knight’s buddies, right? Or at least somebody from the same class, same social circles. And the other knights will be testifyin’ against you. That guy who got beat up? He probably won’t step up to your defense. See, when it was _me_ beatin’ that dude up, when you go to trial after the fact - who’s gonna intimidate him into silence? Certainly not me - I’m dead! But under a _government_ , they have all manner of goons to achieve their ends. So you end up getting charged with murder, or treason, and you end up in jail, or even executed. And the next day, a different knight is in a different alleyway, committin’ the same acts - and this time, there’s no you to stop ‘em. _That_ ,” he tapped the table with one finger for emphasis, “is the problem with governments.”

“You’re neglecting the obvious here, though - which is that knights wouldn’t _do_ that. That’s why they’re knights: to protect people,” Dream responded dryly. He’d set down his pizza, and was sitting a little more rigidly than before. Techno had straightened as well.

“Well sure,” Techno replied, an edge of sarcasm creeping into his tone. “And if everybody did everything they said they would, just ‘cause it was the right thing to do, then we would live in a perfect world. But people are _flawed_ , Dream. They do bad things. And when y’give people _power_ , _control_ , well - doin’ bad things becomes that much easier.”

There was a beat of silence.

“So. If you had the opportunity to be King, then…” Dream said, trailing off when Techno shook his head.

“I wouldn’t take it,” the other man confirmed. He fiddled with a napkin on the table. “I mean, I’m not much one to talk either, affiliated with the Blood God as I am - but as you now ought to understand, I didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Dream said, then sighed as he thought the conversation over. “But having that perspective, surely you must understand that some people are just _born_ to power. They don’t get much of a say in it, either.”

“Mm.” Techno grunted. “Yeah, but… well. Y’know. It’s easy to make excuses - but at the end of the day your actions are your actions.”

“Right.”

“And my choice, was to get the hell out of here,” Techno continued with some humor, the tension going out of him. “And t’be honest, once we’ve got this duel over with, I will resume getting the hell out of here. I’m gettin’ too old ’n tired to rage against the system so much, anymore.”

“What, you’re thinking about retiring for real?” Dream asked incredulously.

Techno shrugged. “Maybe. I’m gonna be honest with you, potato farmin’ has been more fulfillin’ than I thought it’d be. I don’t have the dedication for hours of practice and sparrin’ that I once did. So yeah, I don’t know… guess it kinda depends on how this duel goes.”

“Right.” Dream sat back. He’d suspected it, for sure, but it was another thing to hear Techno actually _say_ he was going to retire. He was shocked - but also relieved that he’d managed to set up this duel when he did. He really could have missed out, had he been a tad less aggressive in his search…

“I have a question for you as well,” Techno said at length, breaking Dream’s train of thought. “Tommy.”

The tension was back - more than before, even. Techno was watching for Dream’s reaction very intently.

So, of course, Dream relaxed into his chair, extending his legs and looking for all intents and purposes perfectly at ease, and blessed the mask that concealed the tightening of his lips.

“Tommy,” he said, drawing the name out as he considered how to respond.

“Yeah. What gripe d’you two have? I know he tends to get himself into trouble, so I’m not leapin’ to his defense or anythin’, just… wondering.”

“It’s a kind of… hm. It’s a long story, I guess. When Tommy joined the page program - do you remember that? He got kicked out for a while.”

Techno frowned. “I vaguely recall - though I was kinda busy at the time.”

“Sure, sure.” Dream nodded. “You were crushing the Monday Competitions at the time, yeah? Had a lot of people coming after you as a result.”

Techno shrugged. “Always gonna be people who’re jealous. It’s nothing I care to concern myself with.”

Dream hummed in agreement. “Well, I actually ended up joining the Monday Competitions, towards the end of them - though I don’t think you remember me? We didn’t really interact.”

Techno shook his head, and Dream’s lips flattened into a small grimace of disappointment, but not surprise. He kept going. “Right. Well, Tommy was assigned as my page for one of those competitions. I know that you never took one on, but I have some connections with the Knights and didn’t mind taking in a trainee. It wasn’t like I had much riding on the competitions, the relative nobody that I was.” He chuckled dryly.

“Alright,” Techno said slowly. “But what does that have to do with - “

Dream raised his hands placatingly. “I’m getting to it, I’m getting to it. Hold on. So Tommy was assigned to be my squire - or, well, something _like_ it - while his friend Tubbo was assigned to one of _my_ friends. And Tommy, being Tommy, hatched up this crazy scheme to take my place in the tournament - something about how he needed to demonstrate how much of a ‘big man’ he was. Tubbo got involved too. They ended up drugging me and my friend - his name’s Bad, BadBoyHalo, do you know him?”

Techno shook his head but Dream was already carrying on.

“His name’s Bad and he’s a really sweet guy, very trusting, so they took advantage of that and gave him some drugged food, betting that he would share it with me - which, he did. So we both got knocked out. Fortunately I didn’t eat too much and woke up before the tournament started, managed to rouse Bad and snagged the children before they could compete.”

“Yeah, I was gonna say…” Techno trailed off and laughed a little. “I may not remember competing against you, but I think I definitely would’ve remembered if I went up against Tommy, of all people. Not to mention that he definitely would’ve targeted me first, had he actually gotten in.”

  
Dream laughed as well, but it had an edge of bitterness to it. “Yeah, he’s... certainly that kind of person. Well, when we grabbed Tommy we took his stuff - they’d stolen our armor to look more like us, so we were just taking it back - and I wasn’t really paying attention to what I grabbed. I figured it was all our stuff - he was resisting a lot, but the rest of the guard had come at that point to escort them from the arena, so I thought he was just upset that he’d been found out. It wasn’t until afterwards that I found this set of disks in the bag.”

Dream leaned back in his chair and tapped the table idly. “Tommy came to me afterwards to ask for them back, and that’s when I realized that they were something significant to him. I told him I’d give the disks back if he apologized. He agreed, then ended up attacking me again, when my back was turned. So I stuck them in an ender chest for the time being.”

“…that’s all?” Techno asked, after Dream didn’t continue. Dream shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s basically it. Got no clue why the kid wants them so bad - every time I try talking to him he goes berserk. He’s tried every trick in the book except asking politely,” he tacked on sardonically.

“That… does sound like Tommy, unfortunately.” Techno paused for a moment to think. “Alright. Alright. I’ll… go and talk to him about this, later. I don’t really want to get involved if this is just between the two of you, but he does have a tendency to drag everybody into his orbit. At least, drama-wise.”

Dream nodded. “Sounds good to me. I wouldn’t really wanna go up against you either - except in the ring, that is.”

“Who’s to say I wouldn’t take your side?” Techno asked, mouth curling into a momentary smirk. Then he sobered. “We might be brothers, but Tommy and I end up on opposing sides often as not.” He shrugged. “Just the nature of things.”

“Mm, yeah, I get that. I mean I don’t - I don’t have… _brothers_ , like you do, but I’ve had similar experiences.”

“Ah.”

There was a pause.

“Well, should we get going?” Dream asked, dropping his napkin and making to push his chair back.

“Sure.” Techno stood as well. “But to where?”

“You need a place to stay the night, right? I was thinking about maybe setting you up at one of my places. Or we could meet up with some of my friends, if you’d like? We’ve got plans for dinner tonight, and you’re welcome to join them.”

“Mm,” was Techno’s only response as they emerged from the pizzeria and out into the blinding sunshine. Or, it would’ve been blinding - Dream’s mask was enchanted to moderate light according to the situation. He glanced at Techno out of the corner of his eye, but couldn’t tell if the other man had something similar.

Perhaps something to keep in mind for their fight.

“I’ve gotta find Wilbur, I s’pose.”

“Do you know where he lives?”

“Well, I _did_ … but he lived in the palace as President, and reliable sources have informed me that he no longer occupies that position.”

“Oh.” Dream blinked. “ _Oh_. Wait, Wilbur, as in Wilbur _Soot_? _He’s_ your other brother?”

“Yeah. You know him too?”

Dream choked, a little bit, and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, I um - maybe. Yeah, I’ve certainly, uh, _encountered_ him. I think I can direct you to where he lives.”

“Great to hear,” Techno said mildly. “After you, then.”

“Yeah, um. This way, I guess.”

They set off into the city.

-

Dream didn’t know what to do with Techno, at the moment. One might say he was stalling.

Wilbur Soot was entangled in a part of his life that he didn’t particularly want Technoblade to see - namely politics, and the manipulation thereof. He got the feeling that if Techno saw the extent of Wilbur’s meltdown, and realized the hand that Dream had played in it, not only would this friendly camaraderie they’d built up be lost, but they’d perhaps be fighting under much more serious circumstances.

All in all, it sounded like a headache.

He flipped a coin between his fingers as they walked, on old trick from his training that was meant to keep his fingers limber. It had become something of a nervous habit of his, since then.

Technoblade was talking.

“It’s nothing personal, of course, I just - y’know, so many years of my life were spent just slavin’ over my trainin’, like every day I’d be up at the crack of dawn, sword in my hand and just wailin’ on the practice dummy we had, or doin’ practice matches in the arena once I moved out here. And at night, I wouldn’t have much time to read, or write, or do anything of the other things I find interestin’ - ‘cause I’d be headed to bed just as soon as I could, so I could wake up early the next day and do it all over again. I didn’t have much of a social life. Well, not that I have much of one now - but _then_ , oh man, I didn’t even _bother_ tryna talk to people. I had no idea how to do it! Nor did I really care. So, y’see, I just have no desire to return to that kind of lifestyle. The fame and wealth was nice ’n all, and maybe if I miss it enough I’ll come back, but for right now… well, I just find the whole affair kinda _borin_ ’, to be honest.”

Dream hummed to show that he’d been listening, before changing the subject. “How do you feel about politics?”

“ _Politics_?” Techno stopped in the middle of the street, with the flow of traffic swerving automatically around him - though not without some disgruntled glances being thrown his way, which quickly faded as their bearers got a good look at his face.

“Yeah. Y’know - you must’ve been _somewhat_ involved in them, being the Champion and all. I mean,” Dream laughed and hoped that it didn’t come out sounding nervous. “ _I’m_ the Champion, now, and it’s certainly become a big part of my life. Surely you had people approach you with political offers, or invitations to events, something like that.”

“Oh. Well, sure,” Techno resumed walking - to Dream’s mild relief. “I always just turned ‘em down.”

“What? Why?”

“Like I said before, I don’t really believe in that sort of stuff, myself.” Techno shrugged. “ _Government_. It’s all a big scam, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, you _did_ say that, and I don't think I properly responded, before. Like, you don’t believe in _government_? As a _whole_? But, like, how - we wouldn’t be able to function without it! I mean, _society_ wouldn’t.”

“See, that’s just what the government wants you to think. But let me ask you - what does the government actually do for us? Collect taxes? The majority of tax money doesn’t even go towards benefitin’ the public, just goes to further line the pockets of the wealthy and influential. Enforce the law? Well sure, but plenty of places without centralized governments police themselves just fine - not to mention all the corruption an’ abuses of power that any armed military force can perpetrate against innocent members of the population.” He shrugged again, frowning in thought. “I mean, _Wilbur_ was President, for a while, so it’s not like I can’t get _along_ with governments - so long as they leave me alone. But I’m not a fan of them, personally.”

“So, what, does that make you… like, an anarchist?”

Techno nodded. “You could call me that.”

There was a beat of silence while Dream processed. Techno shifted uncomfortably at his side, even as they continued to wind their way down the street.

“What about you?” He finally asked. Dream blinked and looked over at him.

“What about me?”

“Well, do you have a political orientation of sorts? You aren’t some kinda loyalist, and I just horribly offended you, right?” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Oh. No, I wouldn’t say that I’m a _loyalist_ … I guess you could say that I believe in, uh, meritocracy. At the end of the day.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Dream drew the word out, rubbing at the coin as he considered his words. The face of the sovereign, King Eret, winked up at him as it flashed in the fading sunlight.

“As I see it, power belongs in the hands of the people that can best hold onto it. I mean, it’s chaos that causes the most destruction, right? Have you ever heard that one statistic, where it’s like, people speeding aren’t responsible for the majority of accidents - rather, it’s when people start swerving between lanes to get around the slower people, that most accidents occur? I guess my political philosophy is based on that kind of understanding, where like, if the strongest and most capable are _given_ the most power, then things will be best for everybody else. ‘Cause I think change, chaos, is what creates the most opportunity for suffering.”

Techno thought about it. “Unless you got a tyrant in a position of power. And power corrupts, so even if you put a good person in charge, most likely the very position they occupy will turn them bad.”

“Well, that’s why you gotta have other strong and powerful people. To step in, if things get too bad.”

“And what if _those_ people are tyrants as well?” Techno shook his head in frustration. “Look, no, I get what you’re sayin’ here, but I think it’s fundamentally idealistic. It’s like, remember what I was sayin’ earlier? About the knights? People who have power, they _use_ that power to their own benefit. Maybe not at first, maybe not for a long while - but being a cut above the rest of the population means that you’re fundamentally _disconnected_ from it. People with power, they lose touch with the people who’re actually _affected_ by government policy - and that’s how people fall through the cracks ’n get abused by the system. But then you have this argument of,” Techno rolled his eyes and pitched his voice mockingly, “Well if you change things everything could be even worse afterwards, so we should all just stick with the mediocre system we have now! _Forever_!”

He resumed his normal tone. “And the longer you have a certain government, the more inertia it has, and the less people remember a time where we ever did things differently… it’s just, it’s dangerous, is all I’m sayin’. If you feed people the lie that this is the best things can be, then you can do all sorts of awful stuff to ‘em and keep ‘em too scared to ever fight back, or effect real change. It’s insidious.”

“I… hm. I never thought about it that way.” They’d walked into the Night Market, which was just getting set up for the end of the day. A motley collection of food-sellers, trinket-dealers, vendors of magical odds and ends, and other, more unsavory figures, the Night Market was a staple of the city. It was also where Dream thought he might find Wilbur Soot - the man had taken to hanging out here in the past few weeks, making mysterious deals in dark corners and taking off before Dream could figure out just what he was up to.

Techno snorted. “I mean, of course not. The need for government is beaten into our heads from day one of our education. I don’t think I’ve ever met somebody who totally agrees with me - not even my family.”

“Yeah, well, obviously not Wilbur,” Dream laughed to break the tension, and Techno huffed in agreement, a faint smirk curling at the corners of his lips.

“Speaking of which,” Dream continued, “This place is our best bet of finding him. He’s been spending a lot of time here recently. I don’t know _exactly_ where he lives,” he lied, “but I’ve heard it’s a ways outside the city. My offer for you to spend the night at one of my places is standing, by the way. Even if we split up, I’ll just tell you somewhere you can come and find me, if you need any help.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Technoblade said amiably, scanning the market. They’d attracted some glances already - the vendors around here had sharp eyes, honed to spot thieves, but always keen for a good bit of gossip.

But it would seem that Wilbur’s spies were better than his, better than even the shopkeepers - a familiar smooth, melodic voice sang out behind them even as Dream watched runners disappear into the shadows of the market, indubitably off to inform other movers and shakers that he and Techno had been spotted together.

“Is that my dearest, darlingest older brother that I happen to see?”

They turned, and there was Wilbur Soot - dressed in the ratty, patched and dirty trench coat that he’d taken to wearing since his administration had been ousted. His smile was a little too wide, with that newly manic edge to match his change in attire, but it faded into something more genuine as his gaze settled on Techno’s face.

Techno, for his part, seemed to twitch as he took in Wilbur’s state. He didn’t otherwise react, though - despite how intently Dream was watching for it.

“Hey, Wil.” He smiled, and his tone was warm, the warmest that Dream had heard from him, up until this point.

The other man sauntered up to them.

“It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you last - what brings you here? Not some business with this rascal, I hope?” He slanted a grin in Dream’s direction, but as per usual, Dream really couldn’t tell if it was meant to be friendly or threatening. Wilbur was always a little wild around the edges.

“Mm, yep.” Technoblade just hummed back in acknowledgment, and Dream sighed, prepared to explain what the pair of them were up to once again, but caught himself when Wilbur just laughed and pulled Techno - the fiercest warrior this kingdom had ever seen - into a hug, easy as anything.

“I missed you and your odd noises,” he said, and Dream couldbarely make out the curve of Techno’s smile, where his face was smushed up against Wilbur’s shoulder.

“I’m not intendin’ to be in the city for very long. It’s just my reputation - y’know, it precedes me. Gets me into all sorts of trouble.”

“I actually have no idea what that means,” Wilbur chuckled, pulling away. “So you _are_ here to do something with Dream, then?”

“Yeah, well, there was supposed to be some sort of duel, but it just didn’t end up workin’ out today. So we’re just walkin’ around for the time bein’, I guess? To be honest I wasn’t too enthusiastic about the idea of a duel in the first place, so I’m just killin’ time. Too late to get back to the farm, in any case.”

Dream shrugged, when Wilbur shoot him a questioning look. That was close enough to the truth - and he wasn’t going to rat Techno out for being concerned about his brother.

“Only a duel, then? Well that’s good. I mean, not _good_ , obviously, as you’re not so interested in that stuff anymore, but when I heard that you were in town and wandering around with Dream I was… confused, I suppose.”

The erstwhile rebellion leader gave Dream another meaningful look. Dream folded his arms behind his back and tried to look innocent, which was rather difficult to do behind the mask.

“I just introduced Techno to Karl to talk about getting the duel set up - since Jimmy’s out of town. That’s all.”

“Oh. _Karl_ ,” Wilbur snorted. “Well if that’s the kind of political intrigue you’re getting up to, then I guess that my concern was unfounded. Techno, are you available for the evening, then? Or do you have more plans with… _Dream_ , here.”

“I was actually just tryin’ to find you,” Techno said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably as his gaze darted between Wilbur and Dream, trying to figure out the sudden tension. “See if I couldn’t spend the night - since I don’t have my own place here, anymore.”

“Of course!” Like a switch flipped, Wilbur snapped back to his previous sunny demeanor. “You know my home is always open to you. Perhaps Tommy will swing by and it’ll be a proper family reunion. Tell me, how is Phil, these days? Not overworking himself, I hope? He’s still so determined to play the adventurer, and I can’t say I don’t worry, as far away as I am. Of course it eases my heart knowing that you’re there with him, now - Techno, are you coming?” Wilbur had started walking off, leaving Techno hovering awkwardly as he looked again between Dream’s motionless form and Wilbur’s retreating back.

“Yeah, um, one second. Dream, you said there was a place I could go, if I wanted to find you? I’ll probably swing by tomorrow, before headin’ out of the city - just to make sure we’ve got all the plannin’ stuff squared away.”

“Oh! Oh yeah, just um - come by the Community House, it’s a tavern in the middle of town that my friends and I like to hang at - “

Techno raised a hand to forestall him. “I may have been gone for a while, but I know where the Community House is,” he said dryly, and barked a laugh. “Alright. Be seein’ you, then.”

With that he jogged off after Wilbur, who had been tapping his foot impatiently. Dream lifted a hand in parting, and allowed himself a sigh after the crowd swallowed them.

Technoblade, Acolyte of the Blood God - brother to Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot, of all people.

He really did have the worst kind of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he said the thing! the fic name! it was said! wooooooooo
> 
> I've actually had this encounter with Wilbur written up since I started this fic. Lord knows it took me longer to get here than I thought it would - and what I _had_ written had to undergo some pretty severe edits to be worked back into the story, changed as it has. Just feels kinda good to hit this milestone, though. \o/
> 
> Idk if anybody's noticed, but I've been trying to write in some habits of ADHD, like shifting and fiddling with things - such as Dream's coin. I have ADHD myself, and I've always thought it's pretty cool that these two titans of Minecraft content creation share that characteristic. Also, the bit of the duel where Techno shaves all the logs and goes "It is at this point I realize I forgot to take my meds today" and you _know_ Dream is just over there frantically trying to figure out his angle is like, such a good clip. I laughed so hard when I watched it. best boys.


	8. Chapter 8

“Have you eaten yet?” Wilbur asked as the crowd closed around them. His brother moved with the flow of people easily, nondescript appearance camouflaging him such that, were he anybody but Wilbur, even Techno would have a tough time following.

Techno, on the other hand, maintained a bubble of empty space around him without even trying. It was the side effect of his own gear - and the palpable sense of danger that had hung around him since his pact with the Blood God. It wasn't without its benefits.

“Yep.”

“Alright then. I hope you don’t mind if I stop and pick something up for myself - our current base of operations is rather… rustic, in its charms. As such, I try to eat out as often as I can.” Another flash of that charming smile before Wilbur peeled off, stopping by a bakery tucked into the wall so neatly that Techno had barely noticed it.

A bell jingled as the entered. The bakery was cramped, but warm and inviting, with flowers spilling from a vase perched by the door and a fox poking its head out from behind the counter. The only other occupant was a blonde woman in the back, bending over an oven as she checked the progress of something inside. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a dirty apron on to protect her clothing; she turned at the noise of them entering.

When she caught sight of them, her face lit up. “Wilbur! You made it! When I heard about the - well,” She darted a glance at Techno and awkwardly cut herself off. “I was worried you wouldn’t, is all.”

“Ah, everything’s alright. Niki, this is Techno - Techno, Niki - he’s my brother! Here for a surprise visit, and I just happened to collect him on my way to see you. You can be candid in front of him.” He lowered his voice at that last bit, angling his body so that he could look between her and the entrance. Niki nodded, smile dropping from her face and a line of tension appearing between her brows.

“Jschlatt was here, earlier this week. He’s figured out that you come here, somehow - I don’t know who told him - but he was looking around for any clues to where you might be. I didn’t say anything, of course, but - “ Her expression crumpled slightly, and she sniffed, looking up at the ceiling. “But he emptied out my register. Called it ‘special taxes’, and now I don’t know if I can make rent - “ Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath, covering her face. Distress flashed across Wilbur’s.

“Oh, Niki. I’m so sorry. Here,” Wilbur hopped the counter and pulled her into a hug. She broke down crying. Techno fidgeted awkwardly, in the stifling silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Niki said after a while. She wiped the tears from her face, movement quick and impatient. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry about it anymore - especially not while you were here, since everything’s so much worse for you - “

“That’s not a fair comparison,” Wilbur said, bending slightly so he could catch her eye. “We all have our burdens to bear. I’m sorry that staying here has put you so in the line of fire; you know there’s always a place for you in PogTopia, if it gets to be too much - “

Niki shook her head and stepped away, mustering up a brave, albeit shaky smile. “I’m alright,” she said. “It’ll be alright. In any case, I’m wasting time. Who knows if Schlatt has people watching this place - _probably_ , yes? - so let’s get you out of here before anybody comes to investigate. Your usual order?”

“If you please,” Wilbur said slowly. He moved to get out of the way as she began bustling around her workspace, eventually slipping back over the counter to resume his place near Techno.

“I assume Dream filled you in?” He murmured.

Techno snorted. “I have _absolutely_ no idea what’s going on. No, that wasn’t sarcasm.” He added as Wilbur raised his eyebrows. “Is Dream even _involved_? He literally told me nothing.”

“Oh.” Wilbur paused, and then laughed in surprise. “You must be rather confused, hm?”

“Confused doesn’t even _begin_ to describe it,” Techno said dryly. Wilbur opened his mouth, presumably to begin with the explaining, but Niki cut in.

“By the way, Wil, that um… order, that you placed, came in. It’s already been all sorted out - I was going to make a run to PogTopia to let you know, but since you’re already here and all - “ She reached under the counter and there was the telltale noise of an enderchest opening. She produced a small slip of paper, and bundled it in with the rest of the order as she passed it over. To somebody watching from outside the shop, the exchange would’ve been indiscernible.

“Did it? Fantastic - that’s great timing. Thank you, Niki.” He shouldered his pack, now laden with food, then reached over and clasped her hands before she could pull away. “Truly. You’re an asset to the cause.”

“I appreciate that.” She took another deep breath and smiled again, this time stronger, more businesslike. “Now get out of here.”

“Of course.” 

They slipped out the door, and Techno took more care this time to keep an eye out for any watchers or followers. “If I knew that something was up, I wouldn’t have worn such a conspicuous outfit,” he murmured to Wilbur, who just laughed.

“You’re conspicuous in any outfit, Techno. I wouldn’t have met up with you if I was worried. Niki will be fine - she’s very capable. Besides, if Schlatt bullies her too much it’ll turn the tide of public opinion against him, so it’s a win-win scenario.” He shrugged. Techno eyed him.

“Sounds kinda like you’re using her, then. As some kind of sacrifice.”

Wilbur blinked at him. “Sure - I guess you could see it that way. I mean, I’m fighting a _war_ here, Techno. I have to use all my pieces to the best of their ability. She knows that.”

Techno frowned, went to say something, then paused. “How about you tell me _exactly_ what’s going on - in, perhaps, a more private locale.”

“Yes, yes, soon enough. Let’s get out of the city first.”

They cut down an alleyway, but instead of re-emerging into the street beyond it, Wilbur looked around to make sure that they were alone, then pulled open a manhole cover. He hopped in without hesitation.

Techno considered his nice, finely made, _extremely difficult to wash cape_ for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and sighed deeply. Then he followed Wilbur into the dark, sliding the manhole shut behind them.

-

“So how did your date go, then?” George asked, depositing a bowl of soup and slumping into the chair across from Dream, eliciting a surprised laugh in response.

“ _What_?” Dream said, once he’d recovered. “What do you mean, _date_?”

“Come on, you know,” Shoving his goggles back to see better, George went to eat a spoonful - then made a pained noise and recoiled when the still-steaming soup burnt his mouth. Dream smacked the table and wheezed with laughter as George grimaced, finally managing to swallow it. “Shut up. You know, you were just _oh_ so excited to find him, and you’ve been talking about him all week, and now you spend the whole day walking him around and treat him to lunch? Like, ok. _Date_.”

“It is not a _date_. I don’t even know if he considers me a friend - I mean, I did kind of drag him here to fight me, _plus_ he’s Tommy’s brother so I’m sure the kid’s gonna tell him all sorts of things about me next time they see each other - “

“Then just give him back the disks, and he won't hate you anymore. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

“No! Why would I give him back the disks? He’s been nothing but an asshole since the day we met!”

“Yeah, but isn’t he like, four? So it’s to be expected.”

“He’s sixteen.”

“Same thing. You’re all babies, to me.”

“Oh, big man turns twenty-three, thinks he’s so cool - “

“Sorry, what was that? People under twenty don’t get speaking privileges.”

“I’m _twenty-one!_ ”

“Oh. I meant people under twenty-two, then.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Can you hate me a little more quietly? I’m _trying_ to eat my dinner.”

“I hope you burn your mouth again.”

George scoffed as Sapnap arrived at the table.

“Hey boys. What’re we arguing about now?” He asked,

“Dream’s ugly. And dumb.” George replied, blowing on his soup primly and pointedly. Dream kicked him under the table - George pulled his legs out of range and stuck out his tongue.

“George’s just jealous that I spent the day with Techno instead of him.”

“So it’s just _Techno_ now, huh? Interesting.” Sapnap waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Dream rolled his eyes.

“Literally, you guys are _so_ annoying. We were just setting up the duel, it’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t worry, Gogy. Dream might’ve left you for another man, but you’ll always have me,” Sapnap carried on, raising his voice as Dream groaned loudly and let his head drop to the table with a thunk.

“You wish. I’m too good for either of you,” George sniffed.

Sapnap mock-gasped, hand flying to his heart. “Baby, don’t be that way. We can work through it, I swear! I’ll change!”

“No. It’s too late. My heart’s been broken too many times. The only man for me now is - BadBoyHalo.” George declared as Bad finally arrived through the privacy ward, completing their little dinner party for the night.

“Wait, what?” The tiefling asked, blinking in confusion. Sapnap slammed a hand on the table and leapt to his feet.

“I should’ve known! Bad, you’re too damn seductive - draw your weapon now, you villain, and fight me for George's hand!”

“ _What_?” Bad hastily set down his dinner and raised his own hands in innocence. “I don’t - I’m not - “

Dream raised his head just enough that he could glare at all of them. “Don’t be stupid. Bad’s already like, married to Skeppy. George could never manage to win him over.”

“True,” easily as that, Sapnap dropped back into his chair.

George sighed as Bad tried to protest. “I guess I’m just destined to be alone.”

“I am _literally_ still right here.”

“Shut up - Sapitus Naptius.”

“Sweetheart, how’re you gonna come up with cute pet names like that but keep turning me down? You’re killing me.”

“ _Skeppy_ ,” Bad cut in loudly, as he took his own seat. “Is just a friend.”

“Weren’t you guys wearing matching outfits for like, two weeks?”

Bad blinked. “Ok, fine. A _very good_ friend.”

“Wish _I_ could be Bad’s very good friend,” Dream muttered. Sapnap snickered while Bad blushed and shoved at him.

“Well you’re already Techno’s, so you’ve gotta leave someone for the rest of us,” George sniped back. Dream groaned and threw up his hands.

“For the _last time_ , Techno and I are not _dating_! We had lunch for like, an _hour_! That’s all!”

“Oh, you got lunch together? Where at?” Bad asked, placing his napkin in his lap and cutting into his meal. The tiefling always was a paragon of manners, in spite of the company he kept.

“Hutt’s,” Dream answered guardedly, glaring at George and Sapnap as they whispered to each other, giggling.

“Ooh, it’s been a while since I’ve been there. Maybe I should ask Sk - I mean, one of my _many_ friends that I hang out with - to, uh, go with me.”

“Sure. You free tomorrow at two?” Sapnap broke away from George and leaned in.

Bad cocked his head in surprise, then smiled. “I _am_ free, actually! Oh man, it’s been so long since we got to spend some time together. Can’t wait.” He hummed happily and took a bite of his dinner.

“You guys hang out all the time. Stop being cute, it’s nauseating.”

“Just because you can’t be friends with somebody without bullying them,” Sapnap sniffed, “Doesn’t mean that everybody has to be like that, _George_. Bad and I are _best_ friends.”

“Yeah we are.” Bad grinned. His fangs flashed in the candlelight.

“Whatever,” George rolled his eyes. “Then Dream, are _you_ free tomorrow? I wanna do some combat practice before the next Hunt.”

“Nah. I gotta hang around here tomorrow morning to meet up with Techno before he leaves, then I promised Karl that I’d compete in tomorrow afternoon’s tournament, in exchange for his prioritizing getting the duel set up. Attendance has apparently dropped since I stopped competing regularly.”

“Ugh, whatever. I guess I’ll go see if Quackity’s free.”

“Good luck,” Dream said. “We saw him today, man looked tired as hell - Schlatt’s got him working long hours, is what I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, well, that guy's administration is practically a revolving door, so that’s no wonder.” Sapnap stabbed at his meat and potatoes moodily, and there was a moment of silence at the table.

“Oh - guess what I found out today,” Dream finally said, perking up as something occurred to him. “You know Wilbur Soot?”

“Yeah, we know the former President. Obviously.” Bad shot back, leaning out of the way as Dream waved a hand impatiently.

“Well _apparently_ he, Tommy, and Techno are all brothers. Wild, right?” George shrugged - Dream had told him before the others got there. Sapnap dropped his fork in gratifying shock. Bad just blinked, looking around.

“I mean, yeah. I thought you guys already knew that?”

“What? How do _you_ know - have you ever even talked to _any_ of them before?”

“Well, no, but it’s like, common knowledge. Or it’s common knowledge in the circles _I_ run in.”

“Yeah, but you’re like some kind of super spy, Bad. You think _everything_ is common knowledge.” George waved his spoon in Bad’s direction, who puffed up with a kind of embarrassed pride.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m a _super_ spy, but, well - “

“Bad doesn’t count, his dark tiefling magic stuff gives him an unfair advantage,” Sapnap interjected. “ _I’m_ surprised.”

“I was also surprised when Dream told me,” George volunteered.

“Sapnap, _dark tiefling magic_? That’s speciesist,” Bad huffed.

“ _What_? No way, I was just saying you can do spy shit that we can’t because of your like, tiefling magic,” Sapnap protested.

“Sapnap, apologize to Bad for being speciesist,” Dream said seriously, suppressing a grin. Sapnap glared at him.

“You guys are the worst,” he muttered. Then, louder, “Bad, I am sorry for - uh - pointing out that you’re a tiefling. It was inappropriate.”

“Thank you. I hope that this has been a learning experience for you,” Bad replied primly, a smile finally breaking out across his face as he dropped the facade, and Sapnap realized that they’d both been screwing with him.

He groaned, and threw his napkin at Dream, who dodged it, wheezing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double upload, pogchamp - happy two month anniversary!!!!!  
> and thank you for all the sweet comments thus far. we've just hit 50 unique comment threads :o
> 
> i was originally going to include techno and wilbur arriving at pogtopia, and their subsequent conversation, in this chapter - but then i realized that would make it hella long and chunky. so i wrote this today and am gonna upload it, so i can focus on some other stuff for the time being.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy! i had a blast writing all these new characters - if you couldn't tell lol. I would personally die for Niki Nihachu, and am an apologist for her no MATTER what she does in the smp. she deserves better.
> 
> the dream team is a bunch of goons, in comparison, but they're very lovable :)  
> (also, that one clip where george like, corrects himself for assuming a skeleton's gender and dream loses his mind? top tier)


	9. Chapter 9

The walk through the sewers was a long one - Wilbur navigated it with an easy kind of familiarity, plucking the only still-lit torch from a wall sconce as he went. They didn’t talk.

The noise of the city rattled overhead, and sometimes Techno could’ve sworn that he heard other pairs of footsteps beneath it; at one point Wilbur even stopped, raising a hand to forestall Techno and extinguishing the torch in one fluid motion.

There was a murmur of conversation and the glow of some other light at the nearest junction. It never got any closer; after a few minutes the other people, whoever they were, vanished entirely. Wilbur stood still in the darkness for several long moments even after they’d gone.

Finally, he shifted. “Forgot where I put my damn flint and steel - Techno, hold this for me, will you?”

The torch smacked him in the arm. He grunted.

“Whoops. My aim’s getting poor.”

“Mm.”

There was a rustling as Wilbur dug through his bag, before with a small “Aha!” he produced what was presumably the flint and steel.

“Hold the torch in my direction, please?”

Techno complied. Sparks lit up the tunnel, finally catching and reigniting the torch. Wilbur’s dark eyes flickered strangely in the light. He smiled.

“There we are! Phew. I dropped my torch in the muck, once, and couldn’t retrieve it - that was _not_ a fun excursion, let me tell you. Much easier with somebody else to help, thank you.”

“Mm,” Techno responded, again. Then, “Wilbur, why d’you have to walk through the sewers?”

“Ah, I’m afraid I’m something of a wanted man, at the moment, and this is my easiest means of navigation. Never you worry - I’ll explain everything once we’re home. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Right, right.”

They lapsed into silence again, but true to Wilbur’s word, they weren’t in the sewer for much longer. He stopped a seemingly innocuous manhole - indistinguishable, to Techno, from the dozens they’d already passed - and easily swung up the rungs to pop it open. He peered out as a blade of sunshine pierced the gloom of the tunnel, before opening the cover fully and motioning for Techno to join him.

Techno did so. They were on the outskirts of the city, just beyond the guarding wall, at the edge of the woods ringing it.

“I didn’t even know the sewers ran out here,” he said, impressed despite himself.

  
“I was told they built the sewers with expansion in mind - for when the city gets too full, and people have to move out to areas like this,” Wilbur extinguished his torch and hooked it to his sack.

Techno took a deep breath of the clean air, trying to chase away the stink of the sewer. “When the poor people have to move out here, you mean.”

“Unless the rich want all the extra space - yes, I thought that was a given,” Wilbur flashed him a grin, and Techno snorted, hackles flattening again.

“Sorry. Got to talkin’ with Dream about politics, an’ it got me a little riled up. Man thinks he believes in _meritocracy_ , but then was advocatin’ for a centralization of power. Makes no sense.” He shook his head. Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

“You were talking to _Dream_ about _politics_ \- and he still didn’t tell you anything about the last few months?”

Techno shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe he alluded to it, or something - but I lacked the basic understandin’ to pick up on that allusion. He said some odd stuff, from time to time.”

Wilbur stared, before shrugging. “Yeah, he is an odd one. No matter - you can tell me if anything dawns upon you later. Let’s get moving, yeah? Daylight’s waning.”

“Sure. You can tell me about what all’s going on as we walk.”

Wilbur glanced at him, then smiled with some exasperation. “You were never a particularly patient man.”

“I disagree. I have abundant patience - you haven’t even asked me about my Potato War yet, and its been _hours_.”

“True! True. You should tell me about that.”

“I will - later. Because I’m patient.” Techno grinned. He knew that his grins never looked friendly, regardless of the intention behind them. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Fine, alright. But if we get jumped ‘cause we’re distracted while talking, I’m blaming you.”

“I think I can manage,” Techno drawled, unsheathing his sword. It was an unnecessary gesture - only beginners were ever truly hampered by the process of unsheathing their sword in the case of a surprise fight - but Wilbur seemed to relax with it.

“Well. Where to begin, then?”

-

“The first thing that you have to understand, Techno, is that politics in this city, this _kingdom_ , are very delicate. The second thing that you have to understand, is that Mister J. Schlatt’s approach to political finesse is akin to that of a _sledgehammer_. It’s more surprising when he _doesn’t_ just smash everything in his way.”

“Mm, alright,” Techno replied to show he was listening, and held a branch back as Wilbur picked out their path through the brush.

“So, put yourself in my position, a few months back. I was running for President. It was more of a formality, than anything - I was already a leader in the city, just by nature of my wheelings and dealings, but there were some grumblings about the legitimacy of the whole thing, so I thought to myself, what’s the harm in holding a little election? It was nice - Tommy was my running mate, Quackity and George - that’s a friend of Dream’s, a good friend, you might’ve seen him ‘round - were the opposition, and lastly, strangely, we had an unexpected third party enter: Mister Schlatt.”

They were getting deeper into the woods now, and it was getting darker. Wilbur had unhooked his torch, again, but had yet to light it, instead just spinning it single-handedly, eyes on the horizon.

“Now, I’d encountered him before, in my travels. We were even friends, once! Or… well, we were something. He’s a strange man, difficult to get along with, but we were _something_ \- as close to friends, I think, as it gets with him. But what do I know - clearly not much, given how blindsided I was by this whole mess. _Anyways_ \- yes, J. Schlatt was a last-minute, unexpected entry. I wholly believed that he’d entered on a lark, and treated it as such. And then Election Day rolled around.”

They were at the foot of some mountains, now - and there was a sparse scattering of torches around the area. Wilbur seemed well-acquainted with the terrain, maneuvering through it while wholly engrossed with his story.

“Election Day came around, and I was the one to read the results - we won, of course. George didn’t even bother showing up. But then something, well, _unexpected_ happened. As it would turn out, Quackity and Schlatt had made a deal - that if neither of them won, they would pool their votes, and become a combined ticket. Schlatt as President, Quackity as VP.”

“Is that legal?” Techno asked dubiously.

“As legal as any of this. I mean, what is something as trivial as _legality_ , when you’ve got armed men waiting on the sidelines to escort your political opponents away - right?” Wilbur laughed dryly. The sound caught in his throat and turned into a cough. They had to stop for a second, as Techno waited for him to work through it.

“Right. Sorry. Uh, yeah - well, they chased me ’n Tommy off - but Schlatt doesn’t care much about Tommy, it’s me he’s after, so he let Tommy back in the page program on a “probationary basis.” It’s mainly to piss Dream off, I think - I give it a week or two before Tommy and Schlatt cross paths again, and the child pisses him off enough to get kicked out once more and sent running back here. Here being - “ They came to a pile of rubble. Wilbur shifted some rocks, and torchlight spills out - Techno joined in and they slipped through the crevice, into a small cave.

“Come on, come on - make sure to move the rock back behind you.”

“ _This_ is your base? I mean Wil, I know you said it was homely 'n all, but I _know_ that Phil taught you base construction better than - “

“Hush. We’re not done yet. Let me just,” Wilbur plucked up one of the torches and peered into a corner. “Ah! Here it is. Always forget quite where the little shit is. There we… go.” He pressed what seemed to be a stone button, and there was a creaking as some hidden mechanism activated. A part of the floor slowly fell away into some narrow stairs, and against his will, Techno hummed appreciatively.

“Right? Tubbo built it for us, the other week - I told him that befriending him was the best thing Tommy’d ever done, but I think that might’ve been a mistake, as it set Tommy off, and we had a whole mess afterwards. The boy is _sensitive_ , Techno - I think it’s ‘cause he’s a teen and all, now. But he didn’t like to hear that, either.”

“I don’t imagine he did,” Techno said - then he smirked. “Woulda loved to see the look on his face when you said it, though.”

“Yeah, the three seconds where he was too stunned to speak were just glorious; if only they could’ve lasted forever. Would you like to go first, or shall I?”

“It’s your base, Sir Politician. I am but a humble visitor.”

“You think I’m leading you into an ambush or something?” Wilbur put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. Techno rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go first, I guess.” Techno stumped over to the stairs and peered into the darkness. There seemed to be lanterns, further down - but no rails. That seemed very in line with Wilbur’s approach to building safety.

“How often do you fall off of these?” He asked as he gingerly began the descent.

“Oh, all the time. Tubbo falls off more, though. That’s always pretty funny to watch.”

“You are a _menace_ to society.”

“I thought we’d already established that - and not just for my disregard for building code.”

“I just figure I’d restate it. Y’know, maybe one day it’ll get through and you’ll see my point about basic things such as _railin’s_.”

“You’re such a worrywart. Hurry it up, will you?”

“How I’m the warrior and you’re the politician of the family, I’ll never understand,” Techno muttered, but he did pick up the pace. The stairway opened up into a large, underground ravine - with multiple branches, from the look of the split up ahead. As he reached the floor he saw that several tunnels had been carved into the ravine walls, likely leading off into further rooms.

“Alright, I take it back. This place isn’t _too_ awful,” Techno acquiesced to Wilbur, who rolled his eyes with a smile. “But can Schlatt really drive you out of the city, just like that? I mean, you pretty much ran the place, Wilbur - I may not have a lot of patience for politics, but as I understand they don’t typically result in the politically ousted living in secret _caves_ once they lose. Surely you have allies or something.”

“Well I _do_ , it’s just that… well, y’see, this is where Dream comes in. He put his backing behind Schlatt, initially, and it’s very difficult to stand against the combined force of those two. I managed it when it was just Dream and I… well, that is to say, I managed it well enough. There were some incidents.”

“Such as?”

“Well - you know the new king? Here - this one.” Wilbur thrust a hand into his pocket and yanked out a grubby coin - Techno could just make out the face of the sovereign.

“King Eret? Yeah, we heard about ‘em. Heard it was some strange business in the Capitol - but the royalty in this kingdom is a mess, anyways, so we didn’t pay it much mind.”

“Right. Well Eret used to be a member of my political party - or, well, the _revolutionaries_ , as we called ourselves. It was us against Dream, in that particular power struggle. The whole thing is behind us now, but essentially, Dream bribed Eret to betray us - by offering her the Kingship in return. They were both aware that the royalty hold power in name only, at this point, but it appealed to Eret’s sense of grandiosity. That was before Schlatt. Now things are a little different.”

“Different how?”

“Different in that Dream and I aren’t enemies anymore, necessarily. The balance of power has shifted - I think he wants to unseat Schlatt, now, before the man can consolidate and entrench himself. That’s just my theory, though.”

“I… see.”

Wilbur chuckled weakly. “Do you? Because some days I have trouble seeing, myself.”

Techno didn’t quite know how to respond, but he was saved by the sound of footsteps from further inside the cave. Wilbur tensed, and Techno gripped the hilt of his sword, but they both relaxed when the owner of the footsteps called out.

“Wilbur? Wilbur - Technoblade’s in town, did you see him? I told him to head your way, but you know how he is, so stubborn - oh.” Tommy’s head popped out from one of the tunnels, followed by the rest of his body, and he came to an abrupt halt when he saw the two of them together. “Well never mind then - I guess you did find him, after all,” he directed to Techno.

“Mm, yep.”

“Hey, Toms. I didn’t realize you were already here, or I would’ve hurried a bit more. Is Tubbo around, as well?” Wilbur moved away from the steps, depositing his bag on a bench and reaching up to one of the lanterns, which had burnt out.

“Yeah, he’s in the back,” Tommy leaned against the wall and watched as Wilbur unhooked it from its chain and fumbled with the latch.

“Get me a candle, will you?”

“Say please.”

“…get me a candle, _please_?”

“Mm - nah.”

“God, you’re annoying. Techno, will you - well no, I guess you won’t know where they are.”

“I can show Techno to them.”

“Then _why_ can’t you just get me one?”

“‘Cause I don’t _want_ to. What’m I, your servant? No thanks! No thanks, I say to that. C’mon, Techno.”

“Alright,” Techno stretched the word out, glancing between the two of them. Wilbur sighed dramatically as they departed, and Techno had to turn his head so that neither might see his fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna make this 5k words, so i could hit 50k total on my profile and 20k on this in one fell swoop - but it just was not happening, and this chapter was getting pretty beefy. so! i've divided the pogtopia bit up even further. i'll put the second part up soonish - definitely before i turn my attention to thumbnail once more.
> 
> i've adapted an old story into posting one-shots and that sort of thing, as i don't want to start any more stories atm but i have so many _ideas_. like sam nook / awesamedude, for example. what a guy.
> 
> check it out if you'd like. :thumbsup:
> 
> also, maybe i need to say this, maybe i don't - but if you've ever commented and i didn't end up replying, i still definitely saw it and appreciated it. i've got hella anxiety, so replying to stuff is tough, sometimes. but i love comments. thank you, everybody, for commenting. <3


	10. Chapter 10

"So did Wilbur give you the rundown, then? The whole shebang?” Tommy asked as he lead him through the tunnels. They were long, dark, and meandering - Techno wondered if this was an intentional or organic development.

“He told me… some things, yeah. It appears that there’s a lot of different perspectives goin’ on here, but he seems to have reliably filled me in.”

“Reliably, huh?” Tommy glanced at him and raised his eyebrows as they came to a branch in the tunnels, veering to the left without hesitation. “What, did you think he wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know much, Tommy,” Techno responded with some exasperation. “I just came here to do some duel and next thing I know everybody’s tryna drag me into all this… _political intrigue._ I mean, c’mon Tommy. ‘Go check on Wilbur, he’s not doing too good’? What’s _that_ supposed to mean? And what was all that mess with Dream? Like, he told me his own side of things, and it made you seem pretty bad - “

“Oooooook,” Tommy cut him off, raining his hands and laughing somewhat nervously. “Ok, big man, let’s get one thing straight. Dream is a fucking _liar_ , and you shouldn’t believe anything he says. Ever. Even if he told you the name of his own _mother_. Well, that doesn’t really make sense - but, anyways, yeah, no. Don’t believe Dream. He stole something really important to me - did he tell you that? ‘Cause he did. Me ’n Tubbo have been working to get ‘em back, but this whole Wilbur situation has, er, somewhat complicated things.”

“Yeah, see, what _Dream_ told me, was that you two _drugged_ ‘em - and knocked him out, and tried to enter a tournament in his place. That true?”

“Ah, well, ’ _true_ ’ is such a technical word. What is _true_ , anyways, really. I mean, is it _true_ that I did those things to Dream? Perhaps, perhaps - but is it _also_ true that there were, ahem, extenuating circumstances? Yes indeed! Ohoho - tell ‘em, Tubbo.”

“Tell him what?” A chipper voice replied.

The tunnel opened up into another cave. This one was obviously not natural - Techno could see the pickaxe marks on the stone walls and bits of rubble on the ground still - Tommy had never been one for finesse - and it was stuffed with chests and odd materials, with a group of beds shoved in the corner. No lanterns for this room - some torches were crammed into cracks in the walls. Tubbo was kneeling next to one such chest, bent over as he rummaged through its contents.

“That I’m right.”

“You’re right. Oh - hello again, Mr. Blade!” Tubbo smiled up at him, and Techno smiled back as pleasantly as he could (he got the feeling it just made him look queasy.)

“Hi, Tubbo,” he offered in return.

“Yes, yes, very nice, very nice, we’re all such good friends. Technoblade, welcome to our base! We ‘round these parts like to call it, ahem, _Pogtopia_.” He kicked Tubbo’s chest shut with a foot - ignoring the other boy’s protests - and leaned against it a dramatic pose.

“That is an… interestin’ title,” Techno said, trying for neutral instead of condescending. Tubbo outright scoffed.

“Oh come _on_ , we’re not _actually_ calling it that, right? I thought you were _joking_.”

“What? What?” Tommy asked, turning between the pair of them. “It’s a good name! Me ’n Wilbur came up with it.”

“Of course,” Techno muttered, mainly to himself. Wilbur had a tendency to name things as a joke, then use that name until it stuck. It was a bad habit that Tommy was picking up - but in earnest, unlike the ironic way that Wilbur went about it.

Then, louder, he said, “We can work on the namin’ conventions later.”

“We won’t be working on shit,” Tommy rebutted. “We are Team _Pogtopia_ and we are sticking with it.”

“Whatever,” Tubbo rolled his eyes and opened the chest up again, pulling out some iron and redstone and setting it neatly on the floor beside him. “Did you need something, anyways? Or are you just showing Mr. Blade around?”

“You really don’t have to call me that,” Techno began to say, as Tommy loudly and exaggeratedly smacked his forehead.

“How could I forget - the candles! Come on, Techno, better get back before Wilbur gets all _shouty_ \- he’s like that a lot, these days, very short-tempered. Really don’t want to run afoul of him, if I do say so myself.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t go out of your way to piss him off,” Tubbo muttered into the chest. Tommy drowned him out with another another laugh and shoved him over, snatching candles out of the chest and closing it once more.

“Ok Tubbo - be back soon! Have fun doing whatever it is you’re doing!”

“I’m - “ Tubbo tried to explain, but Tommy was already dragging Techno from the room once more.

-

“But really, Techno,” Tommy said as the left the cave and entered the tunnel once more. “Watch your step around Wilbur. He’s not like he was - he puts up a good front, but something’s just… _off_ about him, after this whole election mess. And _Dream_ \- oh, God, don’t even get me started about Dream. Don’t trust him. He’ll stab you in the back just as soon as it seems advantageous, no matter what he’s been telling you beforehand.”

“Well, he did ask me here to duel me,” Techno returned dryly. “So yeah, that was kinda the point.”

“Shut up,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny.”

“Excuse you, I am plenty funny. _You_ just have an unrefined sense of humor.”

“Well _you_ think that PogTopia’s a bad name, so you can take that refinement and shove it up your - “

“Who thinks that PogTopia’s a bad name?”

“This asshole,” Tommy jerked a thumb at Techno as they re-entered the main ravine, then tossed a candle at Wilbur’s head. Wilbur flinched but managed to catch it in time.

“Ah, come on, Techno - I defy you to think of something better,” he said as he set about relighting the lantern. He’d taken same papers out of his bag and spread them on the floor while they were gone - he casually kicked them in a pile as he noticed Techno looking.

“What - I never said anything!” Techno protested, throwing up his hands. “This guy’s just putting words in my mouth!”

“Oh yeah? Tell me you think it’s a good name, then.” Tommy crossed his arms, and Techno remained significantly quiet. Tommy snorted. “Yeah, that’s what I thought - dickhead.”

“Whatever,” Techno rolled his eyes. He rubbed at his face, and realized he was still wearing the bone mask - irritatedly, he yanked at the ties in the back to get it off.

“Hey - hey, you’re going to rip the them again. Let me. Tommy, get the lantern hung up again.”

“Quit telling me to _do_ shit, I don’t even _live_ here half the time - “

Tommy grumbled as Wilbur shoved him towards the lantern hook, stepping past to help Techno, who was waiting as patiently as he could.

“Long day?” Wilbur guessed as he stepped behind Techno and started fiddling with the knots.

“Ugh. I was up and travellin’ before dawn - hoped to get back to the farm before sundown. Obviously that didn’t happen.”

“Of course. You never really said why, though - was it something to do with Dream?” The mask fell away. Techno caught it before it could hit the ground, and rubbed where it had dug in around his eyes, sending a small, grateful smile Wilbur’s way as his brother moved into his line of sight once more.

“Yeah - well, I kinda thought we’d be duelin’ today. Turns out there’s a lot more finagling to do with it, so we were just trottin’ around tryna figure that out for hours. The man can really talk.”

Tommy snorted as he stretched up on his toes to wrest the lantern handle into place. “Sounds like Dream, alright.” Then he caught up to the conversation. “Wait, you’re _dueling_ him? When?”

“Yeah. I mentioned that earlier - wait, Tommy, that was the joke I was makin’ when you called me not funny. Did you _actually_ not get it?”

“Well I dunno, I thought you were just screwing around! I didn’t realize you were _actually_ intending to duel him - I thought you weren’t fighting anymore!”

“I’m not,” Techno drawled, leaning against the wall. “This is a special circumstance.”

“That circumstance being…?” Wilbur prompted.

“That he bothered me into it.” His brother burst out laughing, and Techno raised his voice to continue complaining. “He hired _goons_ , Wilbur - they came all the way out the farm ’n started pesterin’ me, I hardly had a choice.”

“Could’ve stabbed ‘em.”

“The government frowns on me doin’ that outside the arena, Tommy.”

“I know. That’s why I’m training to be a knight,” Tommy grinned.

Wilbur groaned - “Not _this_ again,” - and Techno rolled his eyes.

“Well if we didn’t have a _government_ goin’ around dictatin’ what people can and can’t do without stickin’ to the same standards itself, then _maybe_ I could defend my property from whoever, without havin’ to worry about the _legality_ of it all - “

“Yeah, but that’s ‘cause you’re working _outside_ the system, Techno - whining over morality and all that, when the solution is really as simple as become a _part_ of it - “

“Let’s not debate government right now!” Wilbur said with a clap of his hands. His brothers turned twin glares on him for the interruption, and he smiled tensely. “Techno, when’s the duel? Anytime soon?”

Techno huffed, and deflated somewhat. “To be determined, apparently. There’s all sorts of money ’n advertisin’ involved - to be honest, I didn’t participate much with the plannin’. I was intendin’ to head back tomorrow, and just have Dream send me a letter or somethin’ when they get that all figured out. Gotta say I have not missed wearin’ the mask, I can tell you that much. Nor this exercise in extravagance.” He plucked the crown from his head and roughly shoved it in his rucksack.

“Got only yourself to blame for the costume choices,” Wilbur patted Techno on the arm as he walked back to his own bag and began collecting his things from the floor. “Tommy, you staying the night?”

“Mm, I dunno. I’ll have to ask Tubbo - he’s the one who knows our training schedule.”

“You make the person with dyslexia keep track of your schedule for you?” Wilbur asked skeptically.

“Well just because he can’t read too well doesn’t mean he can’t remember _numbers_ Wilbur - no need to be _insensitive_.”

“That wasn’t what I - alright,” Wilbur sighed. “Alright, yeah. Sorry. Can you go ask him, then?”

“Sure.” Tommy darted into the tunnels once more. Wilbur looked at Techno wryly.

“This experience has really been a less in picking my battles, let me tell you that much.”

Techno shrugged. “You were asking if he made Tubbo _read_ the schedule for him?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur sighed again. “Not important. Anyways.”

Techno watched him. “I _was_ intendin’ to leave tomorrow, but I’m startin’ to think I might stay a little longer,” he said abruptly.

“Really?” Wilbur’s brow furrowed. “What about your potatoes? You still haven’t told me all about that, by the way. I’ve been reading your letters, of course, but it’s always so fun to hear you tell a story in person.”

“Yeah,” Techno tipped his head to the side as he considered him. “Yeah, I’m just realizin’ how long I’ve been away, I guess. Potatoes are just potatoes. They can wait,” he shrugged.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “You dropped everything for that competition.”

“And now I’m dropping everything for this.”

A second eyebrow joined the first, in a perfect demonstration of skepticism. Techno sighed, internally, and looked for a reason that might be more convincing, without giving away his true intentions.

“Ah - Dream said he was better than me at fighting, so I’ve been thinkin’ I might spar with him before I leave. Y’know, got no clue when the duel’s s’posed to happen - might as well get some practice in before I leave town again.”

“Oh.” A smile broke out across Wilbur’s face. “I should’ve guessed. He really thinks he’s a better fighter? I mean, I guess he _has_ been practicing all these months, while you’ve been away.”

“ _Precisely_. I’ve gotta be sure - don’t wanna embarrass myself when the duel rolls around. I like to know my enemy.” He nodded sagely.

Wilbur still watched him. The smile had turned fond. “Don’t go and start quoting Sun Tzu.”

Techno grinned. “Well - you know: _Pretend inferiority_ ” he said, speaking over Wilbur’s groan and ensuing laughter. “ _and encourage his arrogance_. As Sun Tzu said.”

“Fuckin’ Sun Tzu. Alright. Alright, yeah. Let’s go pretend some inferiority, then? We’ve got a space for you here, as long as you’d like to stay.” He leaned in and clasped Techno’s shoulder.

Tommy popped out of the tunnel. “Is Techno staying?”

“For a couple more days.”

“Alright!” Tommy grinned. “You’re gonna have to give me ’n Tubbo some fighting lessons while you’re here - the instructors they’ve got up at the castle are _shit_.”

“They’re not shit if you actually _listen_ to them, Tommy,” Tubbo argued as he also emerged.

Tommy waved a hand dismissively. “They keep trying to start me out with all the beginner stuff, won’t listen when I tell ‘em that I grew up fighting _The Blade_.”

“And _I_ keep telling _you_ that maybe you shouldn’t flash that around so much,” Wilbur interjected. Tommy scoffed.

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s something to be proud of.”

“Just because you’re proud of something doesn’t mean that you need to tell everybody about it all the time. It’s _subtlety_ , Tommy.”

“ _All warfare is based on deception_ ,” Techno agreed. Wilbur eyed him.

“That sounded suspiciously like a quote. I didn’t accidentally activate your Sun Tzu recitation mode, did I?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Techno shrugged. Then he added, “ _In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity._ ”

Tommy groaned, and shoved Wilbur in the arm. “Ah, you did, you idiot. Now he’s gonna be spouting philosophy at us all night.”

“I think it’s kinda cool,” Tubbo piped, leaning in to better examine him. “Do another one, Mr. Blade.”

“ _Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons, and they will follow you into the deepest valley._ And it’s not a _mode_ ,” he said, eyeing Tubbo irritably back. “I’m just imparting _wisdom_ upon you. I’ll take my thanks now.”

“Thank you - now stop. Tommy, you two staying?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy frowned suspiciously at Techno. “I mean, yeah. We’ll have to head out pretty early, but we can spend the night here. Y’know, so long as he’s done.”

Tommy looked at Techno. Techno looked at Tommy.

“ _Even the finest sword plunged into salt water will -_ “ Techno started, but dissolved into laughter as Tommy threw up his arms and screeched.

-

Techno walked with Tommy and Tubbo back into town, the next morning. The boys were heading back up to the castle for their lessons; Techno was going to seek out Dream and inform the man of his change in plans.

Tommy and Tubbo were spiritedly debating. Techno still hadn’t figured out quite _what_ they were debating, or why; the topic seemed to change every minute or two.

“I’m just saying, I think if you had a _thousand_ bees, then I really don’t think a hundred wolves would be able to do anything. Like, what, are they gonna bite them? They’re bees! They’d just dodge! Have _you_ ever tried biting a bee? It’s not easy, let me tell you.”

Tommy squinted at Tubbo. “What? Are you saying you have?”

“Well, no, but - I just imagine it would be really difficult.”

“Well of course it would - “ Tommy seemed to catch up with the conversation and laughed. “You’re so weird, Tubbo.”

“Hey! You were the one who brought this all up in the first place, I was just _debating_ \- “

“Yeah, but I asked if a thousand bees would be able to fight a hundred wolves, not if you could _bite_ a _bee_. And for the record, I don’t think the bees would be able to get their stingers through the wolves’ coats. I mean, they’ve got all that fur, right? The bees wouldn’t be able to wriggle through for long enough - the wolves could just roll around ’n crush ‘em, or something.”

“Well that’s why you’ve gotta go for the vulnerable bits, isn’t it? Go for the eyes or something.”

“This is getting kind of disturbing, I’m going to be honest with you,” Techno interrupted. “And this is coming from a guy who’s dedicated his life to the service of an entity named only the Blood God.”

“Yeah - shut up, Techno, you were telling me more disturbing stuff when I was like, five.”

“Ok, in my defense, I didn’t realize that telling you how Phil found me wasn’t an appropriate bedtime story - “

“I had nightmares about the Nether for weeks!”

“You got over it,” Techno rebutted defensively.

Tommy flipped him off. “Deal with the bee versus wolf conversation, bitch.”

“I’m gonna be honest, I’m not really feeling it anymore,” Tubbo said. Then he continued, “I’m kind of thinking about bees versus a Wither, now.”

Tommy considered it. “Well didn’t some guy already do that? I heard it was the bees that won, easily.”

“Yeah, but that was done under _controlled conditions_ ,” Tubbo said, sneering. “The Wither didn’t have a fair shot. I’m talking like, out in the _wild_.”

“A naturally spawnin’ Wither?” Techno asked dubiously.

“Well I guess not, but you know - _what if_.”

So the conversation continued.

-

They made it into the city easily - Techno had left his cape behind with Wilbur after wringing a promise from his brother to look into laundering it, as penance for the sewers - and with the crown and mask in his bag, he didn’t stick out so much. Tommy and Tubbo were the picture of good and honorable children in their page uniforms; the guards waved them all on without so much as a sidelong glance.

Now in more familiar territory, Techno split off with a wave as their paths diverged and began navigating towards the central district. The central district was, obviously, in the center of the city, the hub around which the rest revolved. And in the center of the central district was the oldest and most venerated pub in town - the Community House. True to its name, it had begun life as housing for the founders of the town. As new people had moved in and the original occupants had spread out, building bigger and nicer homes, it had become more and more of a pub and local gathering spot, until eventually it was a house only in name.

As real estate prices in the area had risen, there had been some fuss about moving it elsewhere - but the owners had managed to secure historic landmark status for the building, and so it had remained and prospered.

Techno stood before it with a little trepidation. Despite all the time he’d spent in the city, he’d never actually been inside before - that would’ve required socialization, which was something that he’d been wholly opposed too. He shifted his bag and plunged inside.

It was too early in the morning for the Community House’s function as a pub to be much in play - though Techno saw a few glasses of champagne and cocktails as the wealthy and powerful sat to brunch - so the atmosphere was, thankfully, quiet and peaceful. A hostess smiled brightly at him as he entered.

“Hello! Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m uh - I’m looking for Dream. He told me he’d be here?”

Her smile faltered. “Yes, he has a permanently reserved private table in the back. However, I’m afraid we can’t just - “

“Techno!” The hostess turned as Dream burst from the crowd of diners, mindless of their irritated glances. There was a ripple as people realized who he was, and who he was talking to - Techno found himself subject to some attention. The hostess raised an eyebrow as well, before remembering herself and plastering her pleasant expression back on.

“Hey! Sorry Moira, I should’ve said I was expecting somebody. My bad.”

Dream was in similar gear to yesterday, though this looked less casual and more combat-ready. He seemed like he was in a good mood.

“It’s no issue, of course. Will you two be dining with us today?”

A menu materialized in her hands. She looked at Dream, and Dream looked at Techno - who shrugged.

“Already ate. I need to run to the post office - but I was hopin’ to chat with you, if you’ve got the time.”

“Of course. I cleared my schedule out for the morning, no worries. See you,” Dream tossed over his shoulder to the hostess as they departed, who smiled and waved. Techno could tell from the gleam in her eye, as well as the other wait staff hovering near by, that they’d be leaving quite some gossip in their wake.

He sighed. He didn’t miss being a subject of interest.

“So you’re leaving today, right? Sorry again about the miscommunication with the duel - though I can’t say I’m not glad we got it all sorted out. I’ll be doing a lot training, these next few weeks.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about - no, I think I’ll be sticking around for a few days.”

Dream turned slightly towards him. “Change your mind after talking with Wilbur? He must’ve said some interesting stuff.” His tone was less cheerful and more neutral, now.

“He did, he did,” Techno hummed noncommittally. “Seems like there’s _plenty_ of interestin’ stuff goin’ on in the city right now. Thinkin’ I might want to stick my nose into it, just to make sure everything’s… kosher.”

“I thought you weren’t interested in politics.”

“I am when it concerns my family. I concern myself with a _lot_ of things, when it comes to my family. Just so you’re aware.”

“Of course.”

Dream pulled out his coin and gave it a flip.

“You seem like a man who appreciates bluntness, Technoblade.”

“I am partial to it, yes. The mincin’ of words is an unfortunate tendency in others.”

“Wilbur minces words more than anybody else I know.”

“If I could've trained him out of it, I would've,” Techno said dryly, and Dream laughed.

“Well,” he said, drawing the word out. “How about this - how about we keep the fighting and the politicking separate. Let our words be word and our blows be blows - how about that?”

“You’re just afraid I’ll cancel the duel because I found out that you ’n Wil are on bad terms,” Techno said, smiling sardonically. Dreams sputtered.

“What? No. Psh - me? Worry? Certainly not - and I don’t know what Wilbur told you, but I think we’re on great terms! Such a jokester, that one.”

“Right, right,” Techno snorted. “Well you don’t have to worry - even if you’re not,” he added as Dream went to interrupt. “I’m not particularly interested in mixin’ the two, either. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to do some praticin’ before I left town. A little spar.”

Dream actually stopped at that. Techno could practically hear the gears spinning inside his skull.

“A practice fight? I mean, of _course_ \- I, I’m competing in a tournament this afternoon, how about you enter as well? I’ll have to talk to Karl about it, make sure it’s alright - he might not want to draw attention away from the proper duel between us later, but this’ll be such good publicity - “

“I would be fine with enterin’ a competition - provided that you don’t get knocked out first round,” Techno cut in, and Dream scoffed, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

“Yeah, right - says the guy who’s _out of practice_. No chance. But I gotta run and check in with Karl - meet me at the arena in an hour!”

Techno nodded, and Dream took off sprinting. He raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed, as the Hunter grabbed the side of a building, climbing quickly hand-over-hand and flinging himself upwards, before finally darting away over the rooftops.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he muttered to himself, turning to rejoin the flow of traffic once more. Then he considered it. “I’d probably end up getting arrested - _typical_ upper-class privilege.”

-

When he met Dream at the arena, promptly an hour later, he did so having run his only errand for the day - and with a letter on its way, first-class postage, to a little countryside potato farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the exact point at which i entered this fandom was around pogtopia era, when dream was somewhat on their side. you know - "i have the blade" and then techno logs on and dream pearls in and it's really cool, etc. i started this fic somewhere around that point.
> 
> and now dream's evil, and im sitting here like... but rivals!duo though.... :'(
> 
> so in case anybody's wondering if dream's suddenly going to turn evil in this fic - nah.  
> does he have his own motivations, and isn't as straightforward as he's trying to appear? certainly.
> 
> im trying to not spoil anything, but thought i might clear that up.  
> (ty, pointvee, for reminding me to do so lol)


	11. Chapter 11

Dream was bouncing on the tips of his toes as Technoblade arrived at the arena. He seemed winded; to be expected, if he'd really just sprinted to the castle and back.

“You made it!” He exclaimed when he caught sight Techno. “I was worried you’d get lost or something. Not that you don’t know the city,” he hurried to add as Techno’s mouth twisted into an ironic kind of smile, “I just… like to have my eye on all my pieces, is all.”

“Pieces? Am I a chess piece to you, or somethin'?” Techno asked. The ironic twist to his mouth hadn’t really gone away, just deepened.

“No, no, nothing like that. Sorry, I’m just making this worse, aren’t I? Too excited - brain’s not working right. Have you got your gear and everything?”

“Came prepped for a duel. Ready as ever to fight one. So… yep.”

“Good. Good. Ok. Well, I took the liberty of entering you already - you know how this stuff works?”

“Fought in tournaments like this every week for about a year, so I should hope so.” Techno hefted the bag a little higher on his shoulder and followed Dream as the man turned to enter the stadium. It was bustling with people - they’d yet to reach the point where spectators and competitors divided up, so both groups milled about and generally got in the way. It was easy to pick out who was who: the refined garb of the cityfolk with the leisure time to spectate some blood sports, versus the varied armor and grim expressions of those getting ready to compete.

“Yeah, well, it’s pretty typical. It’ll be your average bracket of pairs - we’ve been entered on opposite sides, so we shouldn’t be set up against each other until the end. No loser’s bracket, so if you’re out, you’re out. Not that I’m worried about that with you.” Dream’s mask turned briefly to face Techno as he dodged around a clump of people, and with anybody else it might’ve been a flash of a grin. His tone was jovial and teasing - really, the most cheerful Techno had seen him since his arrival.

Techno supposed the man was in his element, here, so that made sense.

“Yeah, I’m not so worried either. Think I’ve only seen one dude in Netherite so far - though they’re not lettin’ us use our own stuff, right?”

“Yeah, no. They start you out with no armor, then provide you with better stuff as you advance. They say it’s for the sake of speed, but I think it’s so they don’t have to waste durability and money on the small fries.”

“Standardized weapons, too?”

“Yeah. Though they’re really not so bad, especially by the end - diamond with decent enchants. I think you start out with iron to begin with, though it’s been a while since I competed. Got kind of bored of it, to be honest.”

“Right,” Techno said, eyeing the groups of people eyeing them. Dream attracted attention wherever he went, but here in the stadium the recognition seemed to take on a different quality - adoration and loathing in equal measure, sometimes even in the same set of eyes. It reminded Techno uncomfortably of the days before, in the midst of his win streak, of the legions that joined just in an attempt to knock him from his pedestal. People had looked at him with such awe, such obsession - even as they did their utmost best to see him deposed.

It was a time he remembered with mixed emotions.

There was a duo leaning against the wall by the entrance to the competitor’s section, chatting and scanning the crowd - a coal-skinned tiefling enshrouded in black and red robes, and what looked like to be warrior, with a stocky, muscular build and layered clothing that didn’t _seem_ like armor, but would provide easy maneuverability and no handholds in a fight. The tiefling noticed Dream and Techno first and nudged the other, and they both straightened with friendly smiles as Dream stopped in front of them.

“Hey guys,” he said, clasping the warrior on the arm as the warrior returned the gesture with a habitual quality that spoke of longstanding familiarity. “What’re you doing here? I thought you were getting pizza.”

“We’re still going to, but since we’re in the area we figured we’d stop by first. Uh, hi - is that Technoblade? You said he was leaving town,” The warrior dismissed Dream with that same easy familiarity, practically shoving him out of the way, and Dream scoffed.

“Ok, fanboy. _Yes_ , this is Technoblade - Techno, these are my friends Sapnap and BadBoyHalo. They’ve both competed here before as well - it’s how we met.” The tiefling smiled and waved with his introduction, the cheery expression dissonant in the context of his generally intimidating appearance. The warrior just kind of shifted.

“I’m not a _fanboy_. If anything, _you’re_ the fanboy.” He thrust a hand out in Techno’s direction. “But, um. Yeah. I’m uh - Sapnap. Like Dream said.” He grimaced.

Techno shook his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he drawled, torn between amusement and feeling equally awkward. Interacting with new people had never been his forté.

“Are you competing?” Sapnap asked, yanking his hand back as Techno let go. He eyed Dream again. “Again, would’ve been cool for you to mention that last night. Would've signed up if I had known.”

“I didn’t know!” Dream threw his hands up. “Techno changed his mind last minute! Not my fault!”

“Changed your mind how?” The tiefling cut in. Techno looked at him, and he grinned somewhat abashedly. “If you don’t mind my asking - I’m just nosey, is all.”

There was _something_ about the half-demon that set Techno’s nerves off, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. Perhaps it was because he seemed almost _too_ nice - in Techno’s experience, nice people were the ones that were lying. But no matter.

“There were some, ah, _circumstances_ that made me realize I should maybe stay in town for a few more days. So I went by ’n told Dream that I’d be stickin’ around, ’n he mentioned that he’d be doin’ this tournament, so I figured, ‘Why not?’ That’s about all.” Techno scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as BadBoyHalo peered at him with interest. Sapnap elbowed the tiefling in the side, and BadBoyHalo squawked and batted at him.

“What?!”

“You’re being weird, quit.”

“Oh, _I’m_ being weird?”

“Yeah! You’re doing the too-nice thing again - I told you people find it weird.”

“How is being _nice_ , _weird_? I’m just chatting with him!”

“Anyways,” Dream cut in as Techno shifted his weight, feeling wholly out of place, “Yeah. Techno’s competing. Sapnap, I mean, yeah, I’m sure you could get Karl to work you in - I just got him to do that for Techno, but I’m not sure he’d be too happy…” Dream trailed off as Sapnap shook his head discontentedly.

“It’s whatever. I made a commitment to Bad, anyways - I’m not gonna bail on him now. Though I’m _really_ tempted to.” He said, glancing between Dream and Techno again.

Bad snorted. “Oh, thanks.” To Dream he asked, “Is Karl coming by today? We could get Hutt’s to deliver and then go eat in the VIP box - so we can at least _watch_.”

Dream shrugged. “I dunno, probably. Between me and Techno, it’ll certainly be a show - assuming you haven’t lost all your skills to potatoes.” He nudged Techno with his elbow, and Techno huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be glad to get this done, if only so you quit ribbin’ me about that.”

“Oh come on, I’ve barely teased you about it at all.” Dream’s voice was light and friendly, not all that much different from how he’d been talking to his friends before. Techno saw Sapnap and Bad exchange a glance.

“Yeah. Well. I’m not out of practice, is all I’m gonna say. We gonna get going?”

Clumps of competitors had begun to trail past them, staring at their groups and listening to their conversation with obvious interest. It made Techno antsy.

Sapnap and BadBoyHalo straightened, making as if to disperse, but before they could begin the farewell process a new voice entered the fray.

“Dream. I thought you wimped out of the daily tournaments? Too good for us now that you’re _famous_.”

It was a young man, kitted up in a respectable set of enchanted diamond armor and standing at the front of a gaggle of his fellows. His expression was somewhere between friendly and a sneer - though in his eyes was that familiar blend of envy and admiration.

Dream’s blank-slate, smiley-face mask turned to them. “Hi. Who’re you, again?”

The sort-of sneer morphed into a sort-of scowl.

“Denver. We fought in the finals, last time you competed. I nearly beat you. You don’t remember?”

Dream shrugged expressively. “I don’t tend to remember the people who've lost to me, no. There’s so many of them, you see - kind of difficult to keep track.”

The sort-of scowl was fully present at this point. Denver seemed to chew on his words, before glancing at the people around Dream and letting the matter drop. “I see you got your usual posse here to pump up your ego. Though there’s a new one.” He cocked his head as he considered Technoblade. “Who’re you?”

Sapnap snorted, loudly, then bent over as he fell victim to what seemed to be a mixture of coughing and laughter. Bad tutted at his side, but seemed amused.

Dream laughed too. “What, you seriously don’t recognize him? You’re out here like, flexing on me, when Te - “

“I’m nobody,” Techno said, sighing and looking heavenward. “Nobody and nothing. Y’all should probably get goin’ - aren’t the matches startin’ soon? You can stroke your egos when it’s all done ’n dusted. Assumin’ ya win, of course.”

“Right.” Denver seemed confused more now that anything. “Uh, yeah. Um. Good luck, I guess. See you in the ring.” This last bit seemed more directed to Dream than anything, who waved dismissively as the gaggle was herded onward by their erstwhile shepherd.

“They’re going to announce your name, you know,” Dream said conversationally to Technoblade. “I didn’t think that you wanted to go undercover - you didn’t mention anything about it.”

“Oh, nah, I don’t care. I figured. Just didn’t wanna bother with that whole mess any longer - ’s always been weird, how people change their tune when they find out who I am. Positive or negative, I just… don’t wanna bother with it.”

“Hm. I’ve never really cared.” Seemingly satisfied, Dream turned back to his friends. “Well, I’ll look for you in the VIP box, then. Maybe I’ll have a break or something between matches.”

“Right, right. C’mon Bad, let’s go see if we can dig up Karl.”

Sapnap pushed away from the wall as Bad rolled his eyes. “You guys mess with me _so_ much about me ’n Skeppy, but the three of you are actually _engaged_ \- “

“Ok, that was a joke.”

“You have matching rings!”

“They’re friendship rings!”

“Karl sent me an invitation to your wedding! It’s in the spring!”

“Yeah, what’s a little marriage between friends, huh?” They wandered off, squabbling amiably, in the direction of the spectator’s entrance. Dream watched them go, then turned to Technoblade.

“Well, I think that’s all the interruptions we’re due for. Shall we?”

“After you,” Techno said, gesturing.

They entered the competitor’s section as a bell rung overhead, signaling that the fighting would begin soon.

-

Karl was, in fact, waiting for them at the sign-in area. He’d been chatting with some of the contestants, but excused himself and hurried over as he noticed Dream and Techno’s arrival, hands twisting nervously and an anxious kind of smile on his face.

“Man, you guys are cutting it close!” He exclaimed as he drew up short of them. “I was worried something’d happened.”

“Nah, just the usual. Sapnap 'n Bad are here, by the way. Think they went up to your box.”

“Really? Awesome! I wanted to go find Sapnap and tell him to come, since this is just his kind of thing - but, you know. Business first.” He turned. “Techno! _So_ glad you agreed to compete - excited to get back in the ring again?”

“I guess,” Techno shrugged uncomfortably.

Dream and Karl waited for him to elaborate. He did not.

Karl laughed to fill the gap in conversation. “Such a chatterbox. Well, you’re right - we’d all better get going. Don’t be so last-minute next time, hm? It’s bad for my nerves.”

Dream huffed. “Like you’d start without us.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the problem.” Karl ran a hand through his hair. “If you’d made me delay, I was gonna have Sapnap and Quackity call you Dream the Diva until you agreed to compete again.” He chuckled over the sound of Dream’s groan. “Alright, alright - I’m gone. Seeya! Good luck!” He took off out the gates, and Dream and Techno went and _finally_ got signed in.

The event staff directed them down separate tunnels, and their assigned helpers hovered as Dream paused and turned to Techno before leaving.

“I’d wish you good luck, too, but I doubt you’ll need it.”

“Finally believin’ I’m not washed, after all?” Techno asked with dry humor. Dream laughed.

“No - I’m just not all that confident in our competitors. See you in the ring.”

Dream didn’t wait for Techno’s reply but set off into the darkness. Techno wouldn’t have been able to say anything, anyways - the second bell chimed overhead, indicating that they were five minutes out from the event’s start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this, i believe i've just hit 100k words total written on this profile - bizarre, huh? that's about the length of a novel. i wanted to reach that milestone with a chapter from meritocracy, as this is what kind of kicked it all off.
> 
> if any of you are here from warden: welcome! :D thank you for reading!
> 
> if any of you _aren't_ here from warden, and just enjoy meritocracy: i am so sorry lol. thank you for hanging in there, lmao
> 
> this _was_ a really fun chapter to write, though. i am hyped to write some fight scenes \o/  
> and hey, thanks to @thelowlysatsuma - really appreciate how you've stuck around and hyped me up, pretty much from the beginning :)
> 
> alright, back to warden lmaooo. tryna finished that before the months out, so i can return to my regularly scheduled programming.


End file.
